


The Old Magic and the Serpent's Heir (formerly: The Crux of Surrender)

by Chelonie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Legilimency, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Memory Charms, Nagini is Adorable, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Past Child Abuse, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/pseuds/Chelonie
Summary: Harry surrenders at the Battle of the Ministry to save Sirius's life, not realising that there is Old Magic in the very word 'Surrender'. What will he do now that he can no longer oppose Voldemort?





	1. Saving People Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I live for your laudation and for your laudation I live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759549) by [Baryshnikov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baryshnikov/pseuds/Baryshnikov). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't let Sirius die.

Bellatrix has a wand at Sirius's throat.

"Moony, take Harry and run," Sirius says. Harry can see Remus moving towards him, and he knows how this ends - with green light and death and him as the only survivor. And this is all, ALL, his fault. He fell for the trap. He led his friends here.

And Bellatrix has a wand at Sirius’s throat.

No one should suffer or die except for him.

_ You have a ‘saving-people’ thing…  _ Hermione’s voice in his head. Maybe he does. 

Definitely he does.

Because Bellatrix has a wand at Sirius’s throat.

And that is Not Acceptable.

 

Harry flips his wand in his hand, holding it hilt out towards Lucius Malfoy. “Allow everyone in this room to go, alive and free with no further harm, and I'll surrender to the Dark Lord.”

"Harry NO!" come several voices in unison. Harry tunes them out. He has to save Sirius.

“And the prophecy?” Lucius asks. 

Harry opens his left hand to show that he is the one holding the orb. 

"Accepted," says Lucius. He takes too long steps forward and grasps Harry by the wrist. “Bellatrix, release your cousin.”

Harry can see that Sirius charges towards them as soon as he’s released, but the world swirls and he feels as if he’s being sucked through a straw. 

* * *

  
  


When he lands in a crumpled heap, he vomits up all over a marble floor, but the sick is vanished away before he can really register. Lucius plucks his wand and the Orb out of his hands, and strides away, in a swirl of robes. The other Death Eaters are popping in around him, and walking away.

_ They’re just going to leave me here?  _ Harry wonders. At least it isn’t a dungeon. 

But he’s too proud to remain on the floor, like a piece of baggage. He drags himself to his feet slowly, and follows his captors.

Probably to his death.

At least he saved Sirius first.

 

“Harry Potter.”

He knows that voice, from so many dreams. From the night in the graveyard. From the Chamber of Secrets. From the trapdoor in first year.

Never before has that voice had the power to do what it’s doing now… to draw him forward, to where Lord Voldemort is sitting on a throne-like chair and fall to his knees. 

“You did not understand when you offered your surrender, did you, Harry Potter?” The Dark Lord says, his voice amused, as he reaches out and strokes Harry’s face. “There is Old Magic in the word Surrender. You no longer wish to fight me, do you?”

Harry struggles with the answer, but finally all he can say is, “No, my Lord.” He looks up, into crimson eyes, feeling his own eyes fill with tears.  _ I’m not a Death Eater! I’m not! _

“You are not,” the Dark Lord says.  _ Legilimency _ . “You cannot fight against me. That does not mean you will fight for me. Yet.” His fingers stroke Harry’s scar, and it somehow feels like… warmth? Safety? Surely not. 

“Lucius, you have pleased me. Take our guest and have him cared for. Allow him anything he wishes except for his wand. Allow him to send an owl to his friends, if he wishes,” the Dark Lord says. 

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Harry Potter, I will see you soon.”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore: So.....  
> Severus: You dunderhead... I told you months ago to just smash the prophecy orb instead of having the Order guard it endlessly!  
> Dumbledore: I wanted to trap Voldemort!  
> Severus: And instead, you lost your Saviour! Nice going, Twinkletoes!  
> Sirius: I'm with Snivellus, that was pretty moronic.  
> Dumbledore: Everyone, shut up! Neville, how would you like a starring role in the next two books?


	2. Meanwhile, back at the Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order and the DA react to Harry's surrender.

"How could you let this happen?" Sirius was shouting at Dumbledore.

Hermione was in a corner of the kitchen, with the other students, barely hanging onto consciousness. Harry was gone. He might be dead by now. He had traded his life for theirs. For Sirius's, mainly, but he'd included all their lives in the deal he'd made.

Dumbledore looked a hundred years older. "I never intended this," he said. "Harry should never have fallen into Death Eater hands."

"If you'd come with us, Albus," Moody growled. "Riddle never showed up, did he? That's what you were waiting for. If we'd had another wand, we wouldn't have lost the boy."

"How are we going to get him back?" Sirius demanded. "We should be leaving _now_!"

"We can't," Remus said. "Sirius, he surrendered. He used the  _word_ surrender, and it was accepted. That means that he can't leave, but they can't mistreat him either. He's safe."

"He's with bloody Voldemort! He can't be safe!" Sirius said.

"He's  _safe."_ Remus insisted. "Voldemort can't hurt him. Unless he tries to escape. Then all bets are off, and Harry would be in more danger than ever. We can't try and rescue him. It would be too dangerous."

"Can you be done arguing?" Luna said. "I think Hermione is dying."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke in the Hospital Wing to feel an owl tapping on her forehead.

"Ow, stop that," she mumbled. She woke enough to look at the owl - she didn't recognise it - and undo the parchment tied to its leg.

 

> Dear Ron and Hermione,
> 
> I know, I really fucked up. Yeah, language, but there's no other word for it. I shouldn't have fallen for that vision, and I shouldn't have surrendered to the Dark Lord, but at least Sirius is safe. Please tell me you are too - Hermione, I know you were hurt pretty bad. This owl will wait for you. 
> 
> They are treating me fine. I don't have my wand, but considering where I was about to spend my summer, that was going to happen anyway. I have my own room - a real room, not a dungeon or anything. A healer treated me for my injuries, and I'm being fed well. 
> 
> I saw  _him,_ but he didn't do anything to me. I expected to be  _Crucio'd_ or killed by now, but I'm okay. I certainly didn't expect to be allowed to send you any messages.
> 
> I don't know if I'll be coming back to Hogwarts next year. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please give everyone my love.
> 
> Harry

"I don't have a quill," she told the owl. "And I'm so tired. Can you wait for me until I wake up again?" The owl considered, then flew to the top of a bookshelf to perch and wait.

* * *

In Grimmauld Place, Snape was speaking to Dumbledore in the library. "The only good thing that has come of this is that the prophecy was destroyed in the skirmish. The Dark Lord did not get what he was after, though I daresay he'll consider Potter an... acceptable alternative."

"Are you certain it was destroyed?" Dumbledore urged. Snape could feel Albus pressing on his Occlumency barrier, but he carried on with the lie, confident in his ability to carry it off. He wasn't even certain why he wanted Dumbledore to believe the prophecy had been lost... it was instinct, and he had learned by long, hard practice, to trust his instinct.

"Yes," Snape said. "Potter was willing to hand it over - the imbecile - but when he reached into his pocket, there was nothing but shards. I had to treat the cuts on his hand." He sneered. "If you'd only destroyed it  _months_ ago, like I said..." And that had been instinct too. But Dumbledore trusted no one's instinct but his own.

"Hindsight, my dear boy," Dumbledore said. "I had hoped to trap Voldemort... or at least provoke him into showing himself. If I had known..."

"That it would lose us the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, and thus lose the war?" Snape taunted.

"The prophecy didn't say he was the _only_ one who could," Dumbledore said. "We'll have to make other plans now."

"I was ordered to gather Potter's things, as well as his summer assignments," Snape said. "Do you have any messages for the boy?"

"I have no message," Dumbledore said. "I imagine Sirius will though."

"Of course he will," Snape sneered. "I'll check with the mutt before I return to Hogwarts."

* * *

Several hours later, Snape sat in his office with the school trunk that had been packed up for him by Weasley and Longbottom. He had warned them that the trunk would be pawed over by Death Eaters before Potter would see it, and therefore not to include anything dangerous. 

He hadn't specified that he would be the first to go through it, but of course he would. It would be on his head if he delivered a bomb to Malfoy Manor.

As he emptied the trunk, he sorted the items in it. Books on one chair. Clothing on another. Quills and parchment. Sundries. 

The latter stack was smaller than he had anticipated. The Gryffindors had heeded his threat and removed all the prank items that he knew every teenager in Hogwarts owned. But still... even without those. 

A broomstick servicing kit. A photo album. A sneakoscope. A model of a Hungarian Horntail.

He knew most children owned far more than this. He would have expected the pampered Gryffindor Prince to own far more than this.

The clothing was... appalling. The school robes were tired, but serviceable. Probably several inches too short, as they often were for teenage boys. But the muggle clothes... dear Salazar. It would take at least three Potters to fill them! And they were so shabby and full of stains and holes.

_The boy is spoiled and pampered._

That truth had been fixed in his mind for years. Even this year, when he'd seen glimpses in his mind of what didn't look like the life of a spoiled, pampered brat at all.

These clothes...

He started to re-pack the trunk, and something slipped out from the inside of a jumper - a silvery, lightweight -

_Invisibility Cloak._

_Insufferable, spoiled, pampered, brat..._

He grabbed the cloak and flung it into the corner of the office, then went back to repacking Potter's trunk, this time turning everything inside out and shaking it, making sure that spoiled arrogant brat wouldn't get  _anything_ illicit slipped into him by his adoring, fawning followers. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione: DOBBY!   
> Dobby: Miss Harry Potter's Smart Friend Ma'am! What can Dobby be's doing for you?  
> Hermione: I got hit with a dark curse, and I can't even sit up enough to write an owl back to Harry, but I really really need some books on Old Magic from the library, so could you get me some?  
> Dobby: Dobby cans do that Miss Harry Potter's Smart Friend Ma'am!  
> *pop*  
> *returns with very very long list*  
> Hermione: This looks like a list of every book in the library with the word 'Old' or 'Magic' in its title...  
> Dobby: Yes Miss Harry Potter's Smart Friend Ma'am! It is!  
> Hermione: ....  
> Hermione: Thank you Dobby  
> Dobby: *beams*


	3. Harry report?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more about the Old Magic, and what Dumbledore hasn't been teaching him.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation:  
> [Contractual Obligations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952435/chapters/27024201) by witchlips
> 
> _Summary:  
>  Dark!Opportunistic!Harry. Severitus fic and Tom is Sev's Dad, too. Though no one knows that at the beginning. Kind of Crack-y, but (hopefully) written seriously._
> 
> _Turns out it WASN'T Lily's love that saved Harry that Halloween night after all. Voldemort really should've made sure the brat wasn't an Inner Circle Member's kid before he attempted to kill him. In the Dark Lord's defense, though, how was he supposed to know Lily Potter might've committed Line Theft?_
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**18-20 June 1996** _

 

_18 June 1996_

After his audience with the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy had escorted Harry to a 'guest suite', where he had to undress so that Narcissa Malfoy could heal him.

Harry almost refused. To undress in front of Draco's Mum was mortifying. But she spoke to him gently, and said he could leave his pants on, and that she wouldn't tell anyone about his scars.

And Harry was kind of bleeding a lot from a wound across his ribs, and he had several spell burns in other places, and his left elbow joint was wrenched, and even though he'd had a lot worse, he was still curiously compliant. He didn't understand why. It wasn't part of his personality. 

After she treated his wounds, she showed him where the bathroom was, and called a house-elf named Tolly to get him a bowl of soup. Harry looked carefully, but Tolly didn't seem to be covered with wounds, like Dobby had been when he was still a Malfoy elf. And the soup was really good. As was the bath. As was the bed.

So far, the summer was looking to be better than any summer at the Dursleys ever could be. Even though he was in the same place as  _Voldemort._

* * *

_19 June 1996_

 The next morning, Harry was brought breakfast by Tolly, along with a parchment and quill. 

"What is this for?" he asked the elf.

"Guest Harry Potter might be wanting to send messages to friends, Mistress Black says."

"Oh right," Harry said. Now he remembered the Dark Lord saying that last night. He wondered if his messages would be read first, then shook his head.  _Of course they'll be read._ But at least he could tell them that he was unhurt. Being fed. 

Maybe he wouldn't tell Hermione he was being catered to by a house-elf.

He wrote one letter to Hermione and Ron, and another to Sirius, both saying the same things: _Please be alright, sorry I fucked up, but don't worry I'm being well treated._

* * *

 He wasn't permitted to leave his room (or 'guest suite') all day, though Tolly brought him books to read. In mid-afternoon, Snape came into his room. 

"Are you unhurt?"

"Lady Malfoy healed me," Harry said.

"And they are treating you well?" Snape said.

"Yes, sir."

"Has anyone cast any spells on you other than healing spells?"

"No, sir."

And that was all. Snape started to leave.

"Wait! Is everyone okay? Sirius? Hermione?"

"Miss Granger will recover. No one else was seriously hurt. If that is all, I was assured that you would be allowed to send your own messages. I have no desire to play owl."

"Er... right. Thank you, sir."

* * *

_20 June 1996_

The following morning, he woke to find his school trunk at the foot of his bed. He opened it to find his own things, though when he dug through, he saw that the cloak wasn't in there. There was a letter from Ron.

 

> Dear Harry,
> 
> Snape told us to pack up your things, but not to include any prank stuff. I kept the two things that used to belong to Prongs, until you get back. I know you would want them safe. Your summer assignments are here too. I hope we'll see you in September.
> 
> Oh, I accidentally spilled your money pouch, so might want to count and see if it's all there. I wouldn't put it past some of the berks in our dorm to nick some of it.
> 
> Write often.
> 
> Ron

Harry was glad to know the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak were safe, even if he would've found the latter quite useful.

But what was that about the money? None of their roommates were thieves. He opened the pouch, and it all looked normal. Then he realised. The DA galleon. Ron was trying to remind him of that. What had happened to his? 

He stirred the coins in his pouch, and realised one of them was warm. Ron or Hermione (probably Hermione) had anticipated that his had gotten lost, and sent him another one. Harry pulled it out and checked the message.

HARRY REPORT?

ALL OK JUST BORED he sent back.

GOOD STAY SAFE

He put the coin in his pocket and felt warmer inside than he had since this whole nightmare had begun. 

* * *

 Tolly said he was to eat breakfast with the family, then the house-elf suddenly screamed as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Harry cried out, falling to his knees to examine the creature.

"YOUR CLOTHES, GUEST HARRY POTTER! YOU'S CANNOT BE WEARING SUCH! IT WILL BE BRINGING SHAME UPON THE HOUSEHOLD!" Tolly shrieked.

The day before, Harry had worn robes given to him by the Malfoys - probably something that had been Draco's. But today, he was wearing his own clothing. Not his Dudley cast-offs, but muggle clothing he had bought in London over Christmas last year. It was already a bit snug on him, and somewhat worn, but it wasn't in terrible shape. He thought.

Tolly continued to lament, and pushed more robes on him, and he finally changed just to make her stop screaming. Once that was done, the house-elf led Harry through the Manor until they reached what Tolly announced as the 'Small Breakfast Nook', but was large enough to hold breakfast for at least 20. 

Harry was the first to arrive, and then Lucius and Narcissa arrived together. He wondered if Voldemort would be eating with them, but the only other guest besides Harry was someone Harry remembered from a year before.

"Barty Crouch!" he said, fumbling for the wand that wasn't there. 

Barty grinned. "Think you could take me, Potter?"

"There will be no duelling or brawling at my breakfast table," Narcissa said in a firm voice. 

"Yes, ma'am," Barty said, abashed. "Was just having him on."

"The last time I saw him, he tried to kill me," Harry said.

"And things have changed since then," Lucius said. "We'll talk more after breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast was delicious - as good as Hogwart's fare. That made sense, with elves doing the cooking at both places. After breakfast, they moved to a sitting area outside, where Harry could see the white peacocks strutting about the grounds, as well as a view of the Quidditch pitch Draco had often boasted about.

"How much do you know about the Old Magic, Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"I... don't really," he said.

She sighed, pressing her hand over her eyes, and said something quite unladylike under her breath.

"It's a crime," Barty said. "Dumbledore has stunted the curriculum."

"Is it Dark?" Harry said.

"No. Or rather, it can be, but it can be Light as well. It's like saying that Charms shouldn't be taught because there are Dark Charms," Narcissa said. 

Lucius took over. "The Old Magic is most likely to be taught in old pureblood families. So by refusing to teach it in school, all he has done has made sure that the muggleborn and halfblood families don't know it."

"And the Dark families, who are mostly pureblood, do," said Harry.

"That's right," Narcissa said. "You, of all people, should have been taught it, because it's the reason you are here. Your mother invoked the Old Magic to save your life."

"Her sacrifice?"

"Not only that. Many mothers would jump in front of a spell to save their child. What happened was that she asked the Dark Lord three times to kill her and spare you. It was the third asking that made it a ritual. The Dark Lord could have refused that bargain, by stunning her and killing you. But when he killed her, Lady Magic saw that as him accepting the mother's bargain. Once he had taken her life, he was then required, by the terms of their bargain, to spare you," Narcissa said.

"Then he tried to kill me," Harry said. "So that's why I survived? Old Magic? Not my mother's love?"

"Your mother's love made her sacrifice possible," Narcissa said, putting her hand on Harry's. "I don't doubt that she loved you more than her life. But think of all of the children who have died in all of the wix wars in history. All of those people had mothers too. Dumbledore told you a story that he wanted you to believe. But it wasn't the full truth."

Harry pulled away from her and stomped out into the grounds, waiting until he was at some distance before he started to pull at his hair and whisper-shout swear words.

"Should someone go after him?" Lucius said.

"We'll give him an hour," Narcissa said. "He  _is_ the same age as our son. He needs time to cool down."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Harry came running back to the adults, being chased by a peacock. Lucius aimed a spell at the bird that convinced it to go back the way it came. Barty nearly fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry protested.

"You... you out-flew a dragon, but you let a peacock get the best of you!" Barty said.

"I don't have my wand, or my broom!" Harry said. "I couldn't think of any way of dealing with it that wouldn't damage it, but I didn't think that would be appreciated."

"Indeed not," Lucius said. "And what Barty isn't saying is that the same thing has happened to him on more than one occasion."

Barty gave Lucius a betrayed look, and Lucius laughed at him. It looked like... friends, teasing each other. He hadn't thought of Lucius Malfoy having friends.

"So, Dumbledore either lied to me, or omitted truth, which is nearly as bad," Harry said. "What else did you want to tell me?"

"When you said you would surrender to the Dark Lord, you invoked another form of the Old Magic," Narcissa said. "By making that offer, you offered to remove yourself from the war, completely. Lucius accepted, and then the Dark Lord confirmed that acceptance. That means that neither the Dark Lord, nor any of his underlings, can harm you now."

"So... I'm safe? He's not going to kill me?" Harry blurted out. "But he _always_ wanted to kill me."

Barty's tongue flicked. "You had something he wanted. And besides, getting you out of the war is almost as good as dead."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? When I met him in first year, he told me to join him or die. I didn't know there was a neutral option!"

"Dumbledore didn't want you to know you had that option, Potter," Barty said. "He didn't want anyone to know that, but especially not you."

Harry looked at the adults helplessly. "Why me? Why has it always been _me_?"

Lucius exchanged looks with Narcissa, then said, "You were a child of prophecy. More than that is something the Dark Lord will have to tell you."

Harry pulled a face. He did not exactly want to see Voldemort again.

 

"Don't make faces, Harry. Now, Tolly tells me you need new clothes. I'll have a tailor here after lunch," Narcissa said.

"Wait, what?" Harry said. "I don't need a... tailor. Can't I just owl-order?"

"You're a year away from assuming your Lordship. You should dress to your station," Narcissa said.

"My... Lordship? What?" Harry said.

"Oh sweet Salazar," Lucius said. "Did no one tell you about your responsibilities as the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter?"

"N-no?" Harry said.

"The tailor will be here after lunch. Then, you and I will begin etiquette lessons," Narcissa said. 

"Er... what?"

"Dumbledore has neglected your education shockingly. That can't be permitted to continue," Narcissa said.

Harry looked down at his lap. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh. No, I don't mean it like that. It's not an order, darling." She put her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up until he was looking into her grey eyes. "No one can make you do anything while you're here. The only thing the Old Magic requires of you is that you stay out of the war. What it requires of the Dark Lord is that you are treated humanely. But you can't be required to work or study or do anything -"

"We can't even require you to get new clothes," Barty said, with a snicker.

"However, the Dark Lord put you in our care, and this is how I would treat any teenager who arrived with insufficient clothing and education," Narcissa said. "And when you become Lord Potter, it will help you significantly if you are prepared to enter the adult world."

"I guess... okay for today? But I'll ask my godfather if he is alright with it," Harry finally said.

"A wise precaution. I'll write him as well," Narcissa said with a smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's been a while since I've spoken to my cousin."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa: The first rule of etiquette is to show kindness and respect to everyone around you.  
> Harry: Er...  
> Narcissa: Yes, Harry?  
> Harry: It's only... I've seen you and Lord Malfoy being really rude to people...  
> Narcissa: That's because you weren't there the first time we encountered them. First, there was kindness. Then if they earned it, coolness. Then a cut indirect, and finally, the cut direct.  
> Harry: And insulting one another's children and brawling in public?  
> Narcissa: Oh dear... I didn't want to get into Blood Feuds until much later. Tolly! The firewhiskey please!
> 
> (I forgot to mention the two-way mirror in the last chapter, but there's no way Snape would have let that through without permission from Voldie.)


	4. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord shares the Prophecy with his two most trusted advisors.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a little bit of writer's block on the next chapter of '[Heirs of Hogwarts - Lord Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302792/chapters/43319765)' so I skipped the update for it this time and went on to the next story in the lineup. I don't have a regular update schedule, I just take turns on my different WIPs to make sure none of them gets left behind.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Recommendation:  
> [Virginity is a Gift, Use it Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695038) by XxTheDarkLordxX  
>  _“What are you going to do, walk up to Malfoy and say, ‘I know you’ve been an utter prat for almost five years but do you think you can stick your cock up my arse, so that I won’t die a virgin?’” Ron asked with a resigned sigh. Before Harry could so much as roll his eyes, a new voice spoke up._
> 
>  _“What an intriguing offer.” The drawling voice had their eyes widening. Harry was filled with mild horror and drowning in embarrassment. Merlin, help him._ (Drarry pwp, start of series, but works as a stand alone as well)
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**The Dark Lord's Study** _

_**20 June 1996** _

 

Snape knelt alone before the Dark Lord, and waited.

"Rise, and be seated. What news from the Order?"

"Utter chaos," sneered Snape. "They had pinned all their hopes on a spoiled teenager, and now that he is lost to them, they do not know what to do." Severus said.

"Dumbledore will soon demand that you rescue his Saviour," the Dark Lord said.

"My loyalty is to you alone, my Lord. And Dumbledore is discredited. He is still preaching that you have returned, but few believe him. It is unlikely he will ever be permitted to return to Hogwarts."

"At least _that woman_ is out," the Dark Lord said. "Not even Fudge will let her return next year after making herself so hated." It took a special kind of person to make themselves equally hated by the Light and the Dark, but Dolores Umbridge was that kind of person. Even the Dark Lord had wanted her gone from his precious Hogwarts. "I want you as Headmaster next year."

"My Lord?"

"Fudge will be under  _Imperious_ soon, and he will put you in charge. I trust you with my school, until I am able to take it in the name of Lord Slytherin. For now, see that those execrable Educational Decrees and the Inquisitional Squad are abolished."

"Yes, my Lord. May I ask about Potter?"

"He will be here for at least the summer. Possibly the remainder of his schooling. I have not yet decided."

"Shall I assure his godfather and friends of his continued safety?" Severus said.

"Yes. I am not such a fool as to violate the Old Magic." And Snape thought he heard the Dark Lord murmur. _At least not again._

Nagini slithered past Snape and hissed something to the Dark Lord. Snape repressed his shudder.

"Bartemius has arrived," Voldemort said, and he waved the door open. "Come in." 

Barty Crouch Jr entered, knelt, and kissed the Dark Lord's hem. "Rise and be seated," the Dark Lord said, almost impatiently. 

* * *

Barty sat across from Severus, each of them on either side of the Dark Lord, who placed the prophecy orb on the table in front of them. 

"I'm going to play the prophecy for the two of you. Before I do, Severus, remind us of what you heard before my fall."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... " Severus said.

“Yes. That’s what I thought,” the Dark Lord mused. “Now listen to this.”

He tapped his wand against the prophecy orb, and the men listened as Sybill Trelawney's voice was projected from it.

_"The one who is soulbound to the Dark Lord approaches..."_

* * *

“This is not the prophecy you reported to me," the Dark Lord said when she finished.

Snape’s mind spun. “But… how?”

“You were set up, by that old fool. He heard the prophecy, then used a memory charm on you so that you reported it differently. That prophecy scared him witless,” Barty said. "So he decided he'd rather just convince our Master to kill Potter."

“He wouldn’t! He loves the boy!” Snape protested. 

Barty laughed. “He has a funny way of showing it, doesn’t he? Packing him off to abusive muggles? Setting him against the Dark Lord every year he’s in Hogwarts? Don’t tell me he couldn’t have gotten Potter out of the Tournament if he’d been willing to put the effort in. That was always the weak point of the plan last year. If Dumbledore had gotten Potter out of the Tournament, then I’d have had to kidnap him outright, and the sacrifice would have been weaker. But the Dark Lord thought he wouldn’t.”

“Past evidence showed that he was willing to let the boy risk his life, without attempting to act as a proper guardian should,” the Dark Lord said.

“You think he’s been trying to get the boy killed, all this time… that after you failed to kill him in 1981, he put him with muggles who he thought would do it. And when they didn’t, he has tried to get him killed at school," Severus said.

“Albus Dumbledore, Saviour of the Light, will never kill directly,” the Dark Lord said. “He could quite easily put poison in the child’s food, or jinx his broom to drop him to the ground. But that would be _dark.”_

Snape suddenly remembered Potter’s third year, when the Dementors swarmed the Quidditch pitch and Potter had fallen off his broom. Dumbledore had sent away the Dementors before they had fed, but it had been Severus who had slowed the boy’s fall enough to keep him alive.

And then, at the end of the year, Dumbledore had been nowhere around when the Dementors had nearly fed on the boy again. When a werewolf had attacked. He had merely swept into the Hospital Wing and sent the children ( _children!)_ to use a Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black.

He had sent two _children_ out onto the grounds _again_ with a transformed werewolf and hunting Dementors _(not to mention the dangers of time travel)_ rather than use his own significant political capital to get a trial for Black. Yes, Severus had known all along what Albus was doing when he locked them into the Hospital Wing, even though he pretended otherwise. It wasn’t as if the teachers didn’t know which students were issued with Time-Turners.

But why hadn’t he realised until now just how reckless and irresponsible it had been of Dumbledore to use the children to save Black instead of doing it himself?

Barty slapped Severus on the back. “Constant Vigilance! It’s not just for Aurors, my friend!”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re _thinking_. Keep doing that. Potter’s not a bad kid. But someone has convinced you that he is," Barty said.

“He’s spoiled, insufferable, arrogant!”

“Insufferable, perhaps, like most teenagers. But he’s far from spoiled or arrogant. He’s never been pampered. He despises being famous. His family hates him. In school, he’s either praised or hated, depending on the mood of the day. But you look at him, and you see a set picture. And that’s not like you, Severus. You usually observe everything. You gave the boy Occlumency lessons. You’ve been in his head, and yet you still can’t see the boy for who he is.”

_That’s not like you._

_Why can’t I see him clearly?_

_“It’s more the fact that you exist, Snivellus.”_ Severus shook his head. There was something wrong. He could feel the echoes of the compulsions… But as he chased them in his mind, he lost the trail.

“You’re mad. The boy is insufferable.”

He could see Barty shaking his head and giving the Dark Lord a look that he couldn't identify. "He's not ready yet, my Lord."

"It seems not." The Dark Lord pulled Severus's gaze to him, and combed through his mind, carefully tucking the memory of the prophecy and the conversation that followed away until Snape could be broken free of his bonds to Dumbledore. "Return to Hogwarts, Severus. You need to prepare to take over as Headmaster."

* * *

Now it was Barty and the Dark Lord alone.

"When do you plan to tell Potter?" Barty asked.

"Why do you think I should do that?"

Barty stabbed his wand at the orb. He still had a lot of Moody's mannerisms, even a year after the Triwizard Tournament was over. "That prophecy concerns him. The counterfeit version of it got his parents killed. He handed the genuine version over to you, after you spent months trying to get it. What's more, everyone in his life lies to him and withholds information. You could be the exception, Master. Show that you trust him, and he might offer you his loyalty."

"I consider that unlikely. What do we do about Severus?"

"You can't break those compulsions in his mind?" Barty asked. 

"I am not sure I could without breaking his mind. Some of them are very long-standing," the Dark Lord said. "And Severus is such an accomplished Occlumens that it makes the job more difficult."

"Do you mind if I share this problem with someone who might help?"

"The Malfoys?" 

"Yes. Narcissa in particular. She may have some ideas of who to go to for help, and she can approach people openly." The Dark Lord knew that Barty would take polyjuice again, if he ordered it, but after spending a school year as Moody, he had developed a strong aversion to the potion. Understandable, since it had removed an eye and a leg every time he had used it.

"Very well. I suspect removing the blocks will be an arduous process, but summer break starts in a week. It would be best if we can do it then. Otherwise, we'll need to wait for Yule break. In the meantime, I would like you to tutor Potter as well as the Malfoy heir when he arrives."

"On any particular subjects?"

"Wherever they need it. I trust you, Barty." Barty visibly preened at the words of praise, and the Dark Lord reached out to stroke his hair. Of all of his followers, Barty was his favourite - Bellatrix might be as faithful (from reports he'd heard from Azkaban), but she had also been interested in him romantically - an interest he did  _not_ share. Barty loved him as a father figure, and he was perfectly willing to allow that.

"I won't let you down, Master."

* * *

And now the Dark Lord was alone with Nagini.

 _§Come to me, my pretty.§_ Nagini crawled up and over his lap, and he stroked her head.

_§You are anxious, Master. Who is doing this? Let me eat them.§_

_§It is not a problem you can eat, my beautiful. One of my followers needs his brain fixed. And I do not know what to do with Harry Potter.§_

_§Which one is that?§_ Nagini asked.

_§The one Wormtail tied at the graveyard, to take his blood so I could have a body. He is here now.§_

_§Should I eat him?§_

_§No, my beautiful one. He is not to be eaten.§_

_§I could bite him a little.§_

The Dark Lord laughed.  _§I adore you, Nagini. You make everything better.§_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape: Spoiled, pampered boy!  
> Author: Either you are a shit spy, or someone keeps hanging a giant picture of James Potter over your face every time you look Harry's way.  
> Snape: Have you seen the way he struts?  
> Author: You've been inside his _head_ by this point in the series! What the heck is your excuse?  
> Snape: James Potter got to shag my girl!  
> Author: Yeeeeah, I'm going to go with the #ManipulativeDumbledore and #MagicalCompulsion tropes, because I'm just so Not Interested in digging into that shitpile of stalker and bully behaviour


	5. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius visits Harry, and learns how he is being treated.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation:  
> [I live for your laudation and for your laudation I live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759549) by Baryshnikov  
>  _Barty and his Lord were ever so alike_  
>  The image of Voldemort playing with the inside of Barty's mind, because no one else will just relax and let it happen... I love that!
> 
> * * *

_**Grimmauld Place, London, Under Fidelius** _

_**Sirius's Room** _

_**21 June 1996** _

 

> Dear Cousin,
> 
> I have recently had the pleasure of meeting your godson. He is a lovely boy, but I am quite concerned with some deficiencies in his education. His former magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, had not made him aware that he is the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. However little you love tradition, I'm sure you recognise that Heir Potter cannot simply step into the Wizengamot with no preparation. I have offered to begin teaching him etiquette, and he has agreed, pending your approval.
> 
> Should you wish to visit him, I am willing to open my floo _(Niss's Sitting Room)_ to you (and you alone - you are family, after all), under the condition that you turn over your wand to me for the duration of your visit. If you do so, I will guarantee your safety. I can assure you that the _vermin_ who framed you is not welcome here, nor will he ever be. The unofficial Black family motto has always been, Family First. 
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> NBM
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Sirius,
> 
> How much do you know about Old Magic? The Malfoys told me that it was Old Magic that saved me when I was a baby, because Mum asked Voldemort 3 times to take her instead and spare me, and when he did, Magic saw that as a binding agreement, that he immediately broke by trying to kill me. So it punished him and saved me. I don't know what to think. Except that it kind of makes sense, because otherwise, wouldn't more people have been saved by having people jump in front of curses for them? Why would I be the only one ever?
> 
> They also want me to learn how to be a Lord because I'm supposed to do that when I turn 17. How come I didn't know that? Nobody told me! But nobody ever tells me anything. This year has been the worst for that. Lady Malfoy also had a tailor in to get me all new clothes because my clothes are rubbish. I guess I've outgrown the stuff I bought last summer, but I thought they were still in okay condition. But she says they are not worthy of my station, and that people won't take me seriously if I don't wear the proper clothing. But then she said I don't have to do anything while I'm here. I'm kind of a prisoner, but not a servant? If that makes sense? They have to treat me humanely, but they can't force me to do anything, as long as I stay out of the war.
> 
> I guess I still want to learn stuff, if they're willing to teach me, cause it'd get really boring otherwise, but I wanted to check with you. I mean, it's not anything dark, right? Just learning etiquette? And I can always pay them back for the clothes, so I don't care about that, even if they are fancier than I would have bought on my own.
> 
> I wish I had my broom. I guess it's still locked up at Hogwarts. I heard the Malfoys say they think Umbridge won't be back next year, so that's good. She was the worst of all the terrible DADA teachers we ever had (except Lupin, who we all loved). I can't imagine how Dumbledore will find someone worse than her. Even cancelling the class and forcing students to take their OWLs and NEWTs without a teacher would be better than her. She was that bad.
> 
> I'm really okay here. It's better than the Dursleys anyway. I only saw _him_ once, and he didn't do anything, just sort of accepted my surrender and told the Malfoys to take care of me. At the time, I was pretty scared, but it seems clear that no one here is going to hurt me. So try not to worry. I know you do anyway, but I'm really truly okay.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Harry

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**Niss's Sitting Room** _

_**21 June 1996** _

 

**_"NISSY!"_ **

Narcissa was having morning tea with Harry in her sitting room, when Sirius came roaring through her floo.

"And that is how you do _not_ enter a room, particularly when you've just entered their private floo, by invitation, after more than a decade of estrangement," Narcissa said to Harry, setting her teacup down carefully. "Sirius, you are setting a poor example."

"Sirius!" Harry cried joyfully, and leapt into his godfather's arms. "I didn't know you were allowed to visit!"

"Excuse me, Cousin?" Narcissa said, holding out her hand. 

"Oh right..." Sirius said. He handed her his wand. 

She looked at it critically. "Not your original wand."

"You're kidding, right Niss? They _broke_ my wand. This is a family wand. I think it was Uncle Pollux's.

"So what brought you screaming into my floo, besides your desire to see your godson?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Tell me the truth. Did Dumbledore really never tell you that you're Heir to the Potter Lordship?"

"No, never," Harry said.

"What the everloving fuck... that twatwaffle!" Sirius burst out.

"Cousin, language!" Narcissa said mildly.

"So you've had no training in law, etiquette, finance..."

"Er... I've not had anything outside of Hogwarts courses. The core classes plus Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Oh Godric's Gallstones... Divination? Care? Who told you to take those electives?"

"... Ron?"

"Dumbledore didn't give you any school advice?" Narcissa asked.

Harry looked confused. "Why would he? He's the Headmaster. He can't advise everyone."

"He may be Headmaster to everyone, but he's Magical Guardian for you, and that means that he was supposed to advise you. Ronald Weasley, however well-meaning, was not qualified to help you with your schooling decisions," Narcissa said.

"What is a Magical Guardian supposed to do?" Harry asked. "Because the only thing I ever remember him doing for me is turning up in the infirmary sometimes, and that once making sure I didn't get expelled when I got in trouble for underage magic."

"Nissy, if you don't want to hear my language, cast a silencing spell on me," Sirius said. Narcissa did so, and Harry could see Sirius screaming and shaking his fists, looking nearly as mad as in the WANTED posters that had gone out when he'd first escaped. When he finally let up, Narcissa cancelled the spell.

"Better now?" she asked.

"No, not until I've punched his crooked nose. But I'll behave."

"Good. Do you want to explain it?"

Sirius shoved his fingers through his long curly hair. "A Magical Guardian is assigned to every muggleborn to help protect their rights in the wix world since their parents won't necessarily know how. Ideally, they'll work with the parents, and be in close communication with them throughout the child's minority. In the worst situations, where muggle parents don't understand or are hostile to magic, the Magical Guardian is empowered to protect the child and even remove them from the abusive environment."

Harry sat, stunned. 

Narcissa spoke up gently. "How often did Dumbledore visit you before Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. It took him a few minutes before he could say, "The first time I ever saw him was at the Welcoming Feast in first year. The first time he spoke to me was at Yule. I guess he talks to me a couple of times a year, at school, but it's only about things that happen at school."

"That's him doing the Headmaster's job. The Magical Guardian's job is to talk to you about what's happening outside of Hogwarts." Narcissa said.

Harry shook his head. "Never. He's never..." He wrapped his arms around himself. Narcissa had seen the scars left from Uncle Vernon's belt, he just remembered.  _Please don't tell Sirius. Please don't tell Sirius._ She had promised she wouldn't...

"Even if you had the best family in the world, he was still supposed to check," Narcissa said quietly. "He failed you."

Sirius pulled him close into a hug, and slowly Harry let himself unwind a little. He still had never gotten the hang of being hugged, and it was clear that Sirius was out of practise himself.

"Sirius, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked. "I know I fucked up, but I couldn't let you die."

Sirius kissed Harry on the side of the head. "I want you to stay here, and stay safe. You're out of the war. That's what your parents would want for you. That's what  _I_ want for you. Dumbledore never should have made you think it was your job to stop You-Know-Who."

"But it always _was_..."

"It _wasn't_ ," Sirius said. "Your guardians failed you since your parents died, starting with _me_ letting you out of my arms so I could go after the rat. Every guardian you've ever had has failed you. It was never your job to keep the school safe. Every time you found yourself facing danger at Hogwarts, it was because Dumbledore allowed it to happen."

"Think of it this way, Harry," Narcissa said. "Picture one of the Gryffindor first years." Dennis Creevey was the one that came to mind. Tiny Dennis Creevey announcing happily 'I fell in the lake!' right before his sorting. "Now imagine leaving him to face an adult wizard on his own, that you know wants to kill him. Would you do that?"

"No! Never!" Harry said, aghast.

"You're fifteen and you wouldn't do it to an eleven year old. Dumbledore's an adult," Sirius said. "He's also been training you up, every year, letting you have challenges. Preparing you to fulfil your destiny as the Chosen One of Prophecy."

"And now I'm out of the war..." Harry said. "What is he doing?"

Sirius smirked. "Panicking."

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**Quidditch Pitch** _

_**21 June 1996** _

An hour later, Sirius and Harry were outside on brooms. Sirius had actually recovered Harry's broom from Hogwarts (with the help of Ron and Neville, who had snuck it out - Umbridge not being there any longer to guard it). He had brought it shrunken in his pocket, and Narcissa unshrunk it for Harry and invited Sirius to help himself to a broom from the Malfoy broom shed. 

This was the first time that Harry and Sirius had _ever_ gotten to fly together, and it was glorious. They tossed the quaffle for a while, then did some Seeker's drills (Harry always won), and then they gave up the balls and just flew, tricks and formations and just laps around the pitch.

Harry was having a wonderful time, and he kept flying higher, and higher... and then he realised he was probably quite a bit higher than he really meant to be, so he went to dive, but the broom kept heading upwards. It was going in graceful arcs - not like the time his broom had been jinxed in first year - and he realised that no one below would understand what was going on. He called out for help, but the wind just pulled away his voice. He reached for his wand.

He didn't have a wand.

 

Sirius didn't have a wand.

He was being pulled higher and higher, and he was going to fall to his dea-

_No I'm not! I am not going to fall off of this broom!_

 

It was just about then that the broom started bucking.

* * *

Sirius had been having a blast, right up until something went wrong with Harry, and he started flying higher and higher. Sirius grabbed for his wand first, and then screamed for help as he pulled up by the window where he'd last seen Niss. "Nissy, something's wrong with Harry's broom, I need my wand! I need help!"

Niss didn't hesitate. She vanished the glass on the window, tossed his wand to him, and was giving orders to house-elves before Sirius had flown away. By the time he had returned to the pitch, he saw Niss, Lucius, and someone else, grabbing brooms and joining him in the air. 

_Please I can't lose him I've lost everyone else I can't lose Harry..._

The four flyers circled higher and higher, working together in formation to stay below Harry, trying to get close to him. When the broom started bucking, Niss cast a spell that extended a glowing net between each of the adult flyers.

"Harry, jump!" Sirius called.

"I can't!" Harry said, sounding terrified. Sirius didn't blame him. He didn't think he could let go of a broom at this height either.

"Yes you can," the _stranger_ said. And suddenly Sirius recognised him, though he hadn't seen him in over a decade. Barty Crouch Jr. "I've seen you face worse than this, Potter. You can!"

"We'll catch you," Niss said. "I promise."

 "I  _can't!"_ Harry said. "I'm stuck!" He tugged on his hands to demonstrate. Sirius swore. Whoever had hexed the broom had put a sticking charm on it as well!

"We'll have to cut off the tail," Lucius said. "Niss, you have the best aim. You'd better get closer."

It would be a tricky shot. The broom was still trying to fly higher, while bucking. Niss would have to cut off the tail, without cutting Harry. That would leave only three people anchoring the net. 

"Oh Merlin..." Sirius moaned.

"Whatever happens, catch Harry," Niss said. "I have a wand. He doesn't."

Niss  had already released her corner of the net and spelled it to be a three corner net instead of a square. She flew right up alongside Harry, face to face, and said something to him. Sirius could see Harry nodding. Then Niss sliced her wand through the air with perfect precision, and Harry began falling. Slowly.

Of course. Niss had cast a  _Featherfall_ on him before she attacked his broom. They caught Harry, who dropped into their net as if he was wearing a parachute, and carefully flew to the ground with their awkward bundle. Niss joined them, flying one handed, with her other arm around - was that the tail of Harry's broom?

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**Harry's Room** _

_**21 June 1996** _

They had to levitate Harry inside, because he was still stuck to the broom handle. Niss followed, still clutching the tail, that was squirming and trying to fly away from her. She had a black eye and a scratched up face.

"Why did you let it batter you?" Lucius asked her.

"Evidence," Niss said. "Someone tampered with Harry's broom. I didn't want any part of it to get away."

"Good thinking, Coz," Sirius said. "I never should have given it to Harry without looking it over."

"S'not your fault, Sirius," Harry said. "It was at Hogwarts all year. No one should have been able to get to it."

"Except Umbridge," Sirius said. "She had it in for you."

"Why would she tamper with a broom I wasn't even able to use?" Harry said. "She was never going to let me have it again."

They got Harry into his room, and Niss conjured a trunk to shove the broom tail into.

Each of the adults tried to release the sticking charm, but with no success. Niss at least put a warming charm on him - he had gotten quite chilled flying for so long.

"If only you were wearing your Seeker gloves," Sirius said. "We can cut your trousers off, but I don't want to cut your hands off."

"Very funny, Sirius. And I think my legs are stuck to the inside of the trousers. There's no movement against the fabric." Harry said.

"I think we should ask the Dark Lord," Barty said. 

"You think he'll help?" Sirius said.

"Yes," said Barty. "I think he will."

Sirius sent a look of entreaty to Niss. "The worst he can say is no. He won't hurt Harry. He can't." Narcissa said.

Harry sighed. "Ask him. I don't want to be stuck to a stick the rest of my life."

* * *

Barty went to ask him, and the Dark Lord came right away, angry that someone had tried to kill his charge right under his own nose. 

Sirius was sitting on the bed behind Harry, rubbing his back. He was shocked when he saw Voldemort enter the room - he looked younger and fitter than he had back when Sirius had been an Auror. Sirius could feel the magic crackling off of him.

Voldemort placed one hand over Harry's and said. "You did this, Harry Potter."

"I didn't curse my own broom!" Harry said. "That's mad!"

"You stuck yourself to the broomstick. This is your magic. You'll have to release it."

"I didn't even have a wand!" Harry said.

"Nevertheless." 

"I don't know how I did it. I don't know how to fix it," Harry confessed miserably.

The Dark Lord crouched beside his bed, putting himself and Harry at eye level, and reached out to stroke Harry's scar. Sirius was stunned to see Harry instantly relax under his touch, and even nudge against him, like a kneazle being petted.

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly. Focus on your breath, in, and out. In, and out..."

Sirius watched in amazement as the Dark Lord talked Harry through a relaxation exercise, as if he were a caring teacher rather than a terrorist. It was making something... twitch.. inside his head...

"...now reach inside yourself, where your strength lives, and there you'll find a glowing core of Magic's Grace-"

Harry gasped. 

"You okay, pup?" Sirius asked.

"I never saw it before," Harry said in a dazed voice, eyes still closed. "This is what Magic looks like? It's beautiful..."

"Yes, it is," Voldemort said, and he was... smiling. _The Dark Lord was smiling!_ "It's the most beautiful sight in the world. Now this Magic is yours. It wants to help you, to love you. When you were up in the sky, it heard you when you decided you needed to stay on the broom, so it stuck you fast. Just let it know you are safe now, and you need to let go."

And before he'd even finished speaking, Harry's hands and knees fell away from the broomstick handle. He stretched extravagantly, his muscles stiff after so long in one position. "Thank you..." his eyes opened, and he was looking directly into the Dark Lord's crimson eyes. "I don't know what to call you."

"You may call me Valo," he said to Harry. Then he looked up, his red eyes flashing at the rest of the people in the room. "That does _not_ apply to anyone else!"

"Thank you, Valo," Harry said, his voice sounding slurred and relaxed. Voldemort stroked Harry's forehead lightly a few more times. 

"Sleep, Harry," he said gently, and Harry's breathing change at once. Voldemort ( _Valo?!_ ) stood up, and Sirius realised that he had been crouched in that uncomfortable position for nearly twenty minutes, just to help Harry relax enough to unlock his own spell.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**Green Sitting Room** _

_**21 June 1996** _

Niss instructed a house-elf to change Harry into pyjamas and put him in the bed, while the adults took the pieces of the broom away to examine. Sirius was looking the handle over, and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary on it. He passed it over to Niss, who ran some spells over it, and pronounced it clean as well.

"It's in the tail," Barty said. "It's got to be, the way it kept trying to get away."

Niss cast a shield around the area and opened the trunk. As soon as the trunk opened, the tail tried to fly away. Lucius cast a freezing charm on it, and it fell to the ground. Barty waved his wand over the tail a few times. "How old is this broom?" he asked.

"I got it for him Christmas of 93, so three and a half years?" Sirius said.

He tugged up with his wand, and a silvery web of runes hung in the air above the broom tail. "These are all the runes inscribed on the broom," he said. "Not the actual runes, just a representation of them." Then he started poking with his wand at some of them. As he touched them, they disappeared. "The ones I'm deleting are all the runes that are more than three years old. I don't know broom making, so I can't recognise them that way, but if they're that old, they're probably the ones put on by Firebolt."

When he was done, there was an array of runes left, hovering in the air above the frozen broom tail.

"Not a kidnapping attempt. A murder attempt," the Dark Lord growled, as he read the runes. "But who did it?"

"Umbridge had the broom locked up, all school year," Sirius said. "And she tried to kill Harry once before, sending Dementors to his muggle home. Maybe after Fred and George Weasley summoned their brooms and humiliated her by escaping the school the way they did, she decided to make sure Harry couldn't do the same."

"Possibly," Barty said. "Or it could have been someone else." He looked at the Dark Lord, who looked at Narcissa.

"He is your cousin," Voldemort said. "It is your decision."

Narcissa nodded. "I think he's ready, my Lord." She looked at Sirius, who was feeling very confused by now. "Sirius, tell us about the actual handling of the broom. Who had access to it, from Umbridge's office, until you arrived here."

"Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom broke into her office and got the broom," Sirius said. "They used the floo in her office and shoved it through. That was yesterday or the day before. I think Remus was at the floo then. He hung it up in the broom cupboard, and I didn't pick it up until I came to see you this morning. So anyone visiting at the house could have... Snivellus... You don't think it was him do you?"

"Name everyone who was there yesterday," Barty said. "Even if you don't suspect them at all."

"Me, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Molly, Arthur... Kreacher... I think that's all," Sirius said. As he spoke, Niss wrote their names on a parchment, with Umbridge's name at the top. 

"House-elves don't use runes," Niss said. "Molly didn't take runes at school. Also the Weasleys owe Harry a life-debt for saving Ginevra. They are unlikely to have a motive." She crossed off the names she had spoken. "Moody... I've never known him to act as an assassin. He's always made a point of taking people in alive, whenever he could, even the people he hated most. I can't imagine him killing a teenager. Sirius would never harm his godson deliberately."

"So that leaves Umbridge, Remus, Dumbledore, or Snape," Sirius said. "And Snape hates him."

"He does," the Dark Lord says. "He also knows that killing Harry Potter would anger me greatly. I have made it very clear to my followers that Harry Potter is under my protection, for the duration of the war."

"What if he did it before Harry's surrender?" Sirius said belligerently.

"Then he would have told me, and I would have forbidden it. I would not have wished Harry Potter to die in a broomstick accident. It would have been an undignified death for my greatest foe," the Dark Lord said. 

Niss cross out Snape's name.

Umbridge, Remus, and Dumbledore were the names remaining.

"Remus wouldn't have done it," Sirius said. 

"It does seem out of character," Lucius agreed. "However much I dislike the man."

"Dumbledore-" Sirius said.

" _Don't_ say Dumbledore wouldn't have done it," Barty said. "Think about what Dumbledore has done to that kid."

"No," Sirius said. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say I'd never seen Dumbledore act openly. But yeah. Now that Harry's out of his control? I can't be sure."

Barty and the Dark Lord exchanged looks. So did Niss and Lucius.

"What?" Sirius said.

"You need to stay here," Niss said. "If you go back, you're at risk."

"I'm not joining the Death Eaters!" Sirius said. "Or surrendering!"

"There is another option," Barty said. "A peace accord. You swear that while you are here, there will be peace between us. Our Lord swears the same. When you decide to leave, your freedom to act will be returned."

"And I won't be held here against my will?" Sirius asked.

"You can go when you choose, but at that time, the peace ends. I won't have you coming and going freely, potentially giving information to my enemies," Voldemort said.

It wasn't even close to a difficult decision in the end.

"I'll stay," Sirius said. "I'll do it for Harry."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore: Severus, my boy, I think you should visit Harry soon.  
> Snape: I'm quite busy dealing with the school. Surely it can wait until the students have gone home.  
> Dumbledore: I was just thinking you could take him his broom. It would give him something to do-  
> Snape: Albus, do you know how many brooms the Malfoys own? Neither do I, but it is more than enough to keep one Gryffindor aflight. Now if you'll pardon me, I've got exams to grade.  
> Dumbledore: It would hardly take you long, it's right over -  
> Snape: Fine. *grabs broom. Floos out*  
> *later*  
> Sirius: Wow, Snape... you came over here just to bring me my old Nimbus 450 broom! Thanks! ^_^  
> Snape: ...  
> Snape: I hate my life.


	6. Valo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty comforts Voldemort, but he doesn't know why.

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _

_**The Dark Lord's Bedroom** _

_**21 June 1996** _

 

Barty felt him calling, wordless  _Legilimency_ that felt like fingers at the back of his neck, tugging him in a certain direction. Like a hand on his left arm, pulling him towards the one who needed him. Sometimes it broke his heart to think of the many years that he had been imprisoned, knowing his Lord had suffered alone.  _I should have tried harder to escape. I should have been able to break free._

_He needed me._

He let himself into his Lord's chambers, knowing that the door would not have opened if he were not invited. 

The Dark Lord was sitting on the side of his bed, his outer robes removed, his tie loosened. He had been cradling his head in his hands when Barty entered, but he looked up, and Barty could see he looked distressed. 

"He's mine, Barty," his Lord whispered. "I didn't know until today. He's  _mine."_

Barty didn't know what he meant, but he sat down next to him and pulled him close. "Shh, I've got you, Valo." 

Harry hadn't been the first person permitted to call the Dark Lord by name. Barty had been granted that privilege years ago, when he had graduated Hogwarts with 12 NEWTs, and his father hadn't shown up. An emergency at work. His Master/Lord/Father had comforted him, told him how proud he was.

_"You're like me in so many ways... you could have been my younger brother. Or my son. I'd have been so proud to have you as a son."_

_Barty wept in his arms, and he felt the Dark Lord in his mind, smoothing his emotions, calming him._

_They had talked for hours into the night, and at some point, while his Lord was gazing into the stars, he said, "You can call me Valo, if you wish. Not in meetings. But when it's the two of us."_

Barty had never seen his Master weep, but this was close. Valo clung to him, and finally pulled them both down into the bed. It was not sexual - it had never been sexual between them. (Barty wasn't even sure if he could feel physical desire any longer. Another thing  _that man_ had stolen from him.) 

"He's mine," his Lord kept saying. "I nearly killed him. I don't even know how it happened. But he's mine."

Barty stroked his Master's hair. "I've got you, Valo. Whatever happens, I've got you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: So... you guys going to have sex?  
> Barty: Eww, no!  
> Valo: That is just so wrong. I can't even begin to think of Barty that way.  
> Barty: Why? I'm not attractive?  
> Valo: What? I didn't say that! You're... cute. Just... in a little brother kind of way.  
> Barty: I'm just winding you up, my Lord.  
> Valo: Did you want to be Crucio'd?  
> Barty: If your desire is to torture me, I will never resist, Master.  
> Author: That sounds so kinky  
> Valo: No means no, Author! No shipping me and Barty!  
> Author: Damn....


	7. Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his wand back
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation:  
> [A Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059681/chapters/29871909) by Cybrid  
>  _Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets in Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts. After a botched attempt to extract the Horcrux in Harry’s scar leaves their souls tied together, Tom is forced to kidnap him when he makes his escape._
> 
>  
> 
> _A story of Horcrux hunting, adventure and unwilling attraction._
> 
> * * *

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius  
** _**Harry's Guest Suite  
** _ **22 June 1996**

Harry woke and reached for his glasses. He blinked blearily, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Oh. He was in a different room.

Why had they moved him to a different room overnight? There was no significant difference that he could see between this room and the old room - slightly different furniture, different wallpaper. But both were huge and luxurious. Both had two doors. 

He found the door leading to the toilet, and took care of his morning ablutions. Then he got dressed for the day - the clothes from the tailor had arrived, and he felt like he was dressing for the Yule Ball just putting on everyday robes. He opened the door to step out of his room. The former guest suite had a small sitting room, with a desk and a couple of armchairs. This sitting room was much larger - two large desks, a table where several people could sit, a couple of bookcases, a sofa and armchairs, and a fireplace. And there were two doors. Harry opened one door and found the corridor. He didn't know which corridor it was though. He'd need to call for Tolly to get anywhere. So he went to the other corridor.

"Oh Godric, my eyes!" he screamed, and slammed the door shut.

A few moments later, Sirius came out of the other door, red-faced, but now fully dressed. "Learn to knock, pup!"

"Learn a locking spell, Pads!"

"No wand, remember?"

"Oh right... anyway, I didn't know I was no longer in my own guest suite!" Harry exclaimed, waving his arms. 

Sirius gave a crooked grin. "Sorry about that. You were fast asleep, so we just let Tolly move you. Once I decided to stay, Niss decided to move us to a joint suite," Sirius said.

Harry suddenly forgot about the horror of what he'd just seen, and his face lit up with hope. "You're staying?"

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Till the end, kiddo."

* * *

Tolly brought them breakfast in their suite, and Barty knocked for entry a little while after they were done. He had their wands in his hand.

"After yesterday, my Lord decided you should have these back. But before I give them back, we need to take some precautions," he said. "Harry, do you understand what would happen if you were to use your wand against the Dark Lord or one of his servants?"

"No," Harry said.

"The Old Magic is not to be trifled with. It's capable of turning a killing curse. The reason we took your wand off of you when you arrived wasn't to protect us, it was to protect _you_ , in case you used your wand in thoughtlessness or anger. Sirius's peace accord isn't based on the Old Magic, but he's sworn on his magic. He needs to be careful too. So... Narcissa's idea is to give your wands back to you, but with wand holsters that will administer a mild stinging jinx every time you draw it, as a reminder to think before you cast. We don't want to stop you being able to protect yourself if another assassination attempt gets through though. And we don't want to stop you, Potter, being able to using your wand for your studies."

"But it's summer!" Harry said. "What about the Trace?"

"If there are adult wizards around, the Ministry can't tell who cast what spell," Sirius said.

"So pure-blood kids use magic year round? That's not fair to muggleborns!" Harry said.

"Not really," Barty said. "But it's also a matter of safety. If you cast something that goes wrong in school, there's a teacher to fix it. If a pure-blood or half-blood does it at home, there's an adult wizard to fix it. If you do it in a muggle household, it could be a while before someone from the Reversal Squad got there."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said, thinking of his Aunt Marge. He wouldn't have cared if she'd floated away forever, but if it had happened to someone he did care about, or even an innocent bystander, it would have been pretty devastating. "So I can use magic all summer?"

"If you're smart about it. I know you've had some problems with your temper, Potter. I remember being your age. We're going to practice meditation every day, to help you get a handle on it. You too, Black. I was only there a year, but I remember."

Sirius shuddered.

"Another thing," Barty said. "Draco Malfoy will be here in four days. I remember the two of you had some contentious history. If that's going to be a problem, we'll need to take your wand back off of you."

Harry swallowed hard. "I'll behave if he will."

Sirius shook his head. "No. Not _'if he will'_. If you defend yourself from him, but overdo it, the Old Magic might punish you. We honestly don't know if it would consider him one of You-Know-Who's followers, but it might. So you cannot attack him, no matter what. If he makes trouble, you get an adult. His parents will be talking to him when he gets here, and so will You-Know-Who, but it's best if we all agree that there will be no altercations."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He didn't want to imagine a magical backlash like what had taken out Voldemort when he was a baby, just because he hexed Malfoy.

Sirius showed him how to attach the wand holster, and then put on his own, flicking his wrist to eject the wand. 

"Hey, neat... that's better than a robe pocket," Harry said. He practised with his own wand - at first the stinging jinx startled him into dropping his wand. But after a few goes, he had it down. It felt  _so good_ to have his wand back. He remembered seeing his own magic yesterday, and now, with his wand in his hand, he felt complete again. He looked at Sirius, who was here for him, and for the first time since he'd seen Sirius at the point of Bellatrix's wand, he felt that things were going to be okay. "I'm so glad you're here, Sirius."

* * *

"I don't get it, Barty," Harry said. (He had already learned not to ever, _ever_ , call him 'Mr Crouch'.) "Why is... Valo... helping me? Why did he help me yesterday, and why does he care now if I have my wand? Wouldn't it have been more convenient for him if Umbridge had killed me, now that he can't?"

"His reasons are his own, Potter," Barty said. "But I will say that he doesn't like to shed magical blood. I know you've heard otherwise, but..."

"Cedric," Harry said.

"That was Pettigrew," Barty said. "No one expected two of you, and Peter panicked."

"Voldemort told him too!" Harry said, ignoring Barty's wince at the name. "He said 'kill the spare'."

Barty stared at him. "That doesn't sound like him. Get up. We're going to go ask him."

"What?" Harry said. "I didn't mean..."

"You want to know. Merlin's balls, _I_ want to know. Tolly!" The house elf popped into view. "Can you ask the Dark Lord if he'll see me and Potter at his convenience?"

"And me," Sirius said.

Barty rolled his eyes. "And the godfather."

"Yes, Guest Barty No-Name Sir," Tolly said, and popped away. 

"No-Name?" Sirius said. 

"I had to tell the elves I'd been disowned to get them to stop using my birth name," Barty said. "I never was. Probably mother's doing. And of course he couldn't 'disown' me after he'd faked my death."

"We should join a club of people who hate their families," Sirius said.

"I'm in," Harry said. "Not my parents, of course. My muggle relatives."

Tolly returned. "Guest He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named will see Guest Barty No-Name, Guest Harry Potter, and Guest Sirius Black now."

* * *

_**The Dark Lord's Guest Suite  
** **22 June 1996** _

Barty led them through the Manor confidently. He'd obviously been staying here long enough to know his way around. He knocked on a door and led them into a sitting room that was nearly small enough to be 'cozy' - by the standards of the Malfoys. Voldemort - Valo - was sitting on a comfy armchair, but Barty still knelt and kissed his hem. Valo smiled down at him. "Rise, Bartemius, and be seated." Harry was shocked to see that smile, and even more shocked to see him stroke Barty's hair as he rose to his feet.

Sirius had already plopped down in a seat, but Harry stood. "Do I have to kneel?" he asked. He remembered the first audience, when he had felt compelled to kneel. He was sure now that was the surrender magic. It hadn't felt like  _Imperio._

"No, Harry Potter, you do not. You're not one of my followers. Barty doesn't have to kneel when it isn't a proper meeting, but he chooses to do so," the Dark Lord said.

"Out of respect and deference. Not fear," Barty said. "My Lord, Potter has some questions about Cedric's death."

"I want to know why! You said 'kill the spare!' Why did you order him killed?!" Harry said.

"I didn't," Valo said. "I punished Pettigrew severely for that."

"That's not what I remember!" Harry said.

"Mimsy!" Valo called. A house elf popped in.

"May I help you, Guest Dark Lord Sir?"

"Please ask Lord or Lady Malfoy if we may borrow the Malfoy penseive."

"Right away, Guest Dark Lord, Sir!" she said, and disappeared.

Harry was gaping at having just seen Valo say  _please_ to a  _house-elf._

Valo had put his wand to his head and was pulling silvery memory stuff out of it, and placing it into a vial he had just conjured. 

"Is that... the night...?" he suddenly realised that he'd be looking at that all over again.

"It's the only way we can be sure. I'd like us to compare our memories of that night. Can you focus on your memory? Bring it to the front of your mind?" Valo said.

"If you pull it out... does that mean I don't have to remember it anymore?" Harry asked.

"No, it doesn't  _Obliviate_ the memory. It just lets you see it from the outside." Valo said.

Harry could feel his heart pounding, and then Voldemort - Valo - came over to him and sat on the sofa next to him. 

"Breathe, Harry," he said, and stroked Harry's scar. Harry didn't understand why it felt so safe and secure now when Valo touched his scar, rather than painful beyond endurance. "Just breathe. If you can't do it today, it's okay."

"Can Sirius come into the memory with me?" Harry said.

"Yes. We'll all go together," Valo said. 

"Okay... I'll remember," Harry said. It had been the worst night of his life, and he had shoved it into a dark place where he tried never to think of it. But with Valo's fingers on his scar, promising safety, and Sirius nearby, he was able to dredge it up from the depths. He opened his eyes again, looking into Valo's crimson eyes. "Do you have to read my mind?"

"No, not if you have the memory clearly. You don't need an incantation, just touch the wand to your head and push the memory into it. Then tug your wand away." Valo said.

* * *

Mimsy returned several minutes later with the pensieve, apologising for taking so long, "But Master Malfoy had locked it away to keep the bad Aurors from seizing it! It is being a Malfoy artifact, it is!"

She placed it on the table, and Valo said, "Thank you, Mimsy." 

He poured Harry's memory into the bowl first, and Sirius took his hand. "If you need to leave, we will."

"I can do it," Harry said. "I see it in nightmares often enough."

He noticed that the Dark Lord took Barty's hand, as if he was seeking comfort too. Then Sirius and Barty joined hands and touched the memory.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon!Voldemort: Neville, you'll make a good Death Eater. You're pure blood  
> Cedric: I'm pure-blood too! Why didn't you even try to recruit me?  
> canon!Voldie: Pff, no Hufflepuffs in my regime! Kill the spare!


	8. In the Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to his worst memory - twice...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation:  
> [The Child of Azkaban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068012/chapters/34933661) by LonelyHarvest  
>  _Being in the middle of a dangerous war meant having to plan ahead for the worst case scenario, as both James and Lily Potter very well knew. And as such, they placed powerful safeguards to ensure their son Harry would grow up with proper guardians should anything happen to them._  
>  _…in their defence, neither of them would have ever expected what would happen to one Sirius Black after their deaths._
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _  
_**The Dark Lord's Guest Suite** _  
_**22 June 1996** _

In the pensieve, the four men landed in the graveyard. Sirius and Barty immediately released one another's hands, but Harry clung to Sirius, and Valo and Barty didn't let go of each other. 

As they adjusted to the scene, the Triwizard Cup portkey arrived, with the younger Harry and Cedric. 

"Wands out, do you reckon?" Harry heard Cedric say. 

Sirius hissed as the hooded figure arrived, knowing it was Pettigrew. But the two boys in the memory lowered their wands.

"Constant Vigilance," murmured Barty.

"You aren't Moody," snapped the real Harry.

Then the memory Harry screamed, clutching his wand, and falling to the ground. 

A cold voice, from high above, said "Kill the spare."

Pettigrew said "Avada Kedavra" and there was terrible green light, and Cedric was dead. Pettigrew began to drag Harry away.

Harry had buried his face into Sirius by then. Then he felt the world swoop, and they were back outside the pensieve.

* * *

"Did you notice?" Barty said to Sirius.

"The voice. It didn't sound right," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said. He was trying to hide that he'd left tears on Sirius's robes.

"It should have come from Pettigrew's arms. That's where the Dark Lord was. But instead it came from... I don't know. The sky?" Barty said.

"It was tampered with," Valo said. "I am sorry, Harry, but can you bear seeing it happen one more time?"

"Someone tampered with my memories?" Harry said. "But why?"

"Come see what really happened," Valo said. He reached out for Harry's hand, and Harry took it.

* * *

Again, the four of them entered the graveyard. Again the Triwizard cup delivered Harry and Cedric.

Pettigrew approached them, and memory Harry fell screaming to the ground.

The Dark Lord's cold voice, from Pettigrew's arms, said, "I didn't expect a spare."

Pettigrew said "Avada Kedavra" and Cedric was dead.

"You fool!" the Dark Lord said. "You killed him? A mere boy? You could have stunned and _Obliviated_ him!"

"My Lord! I panicked!"

"You will be punished for this. But there is no time now. Hurry." 

Pettigrew began to drag Harry away.

* * *

Harry was openly crying by now. Cedric hadn't deserved to die, and having to watch it happen twice in a few minutes...

"I don't understand!" Harry said. "Why would you care about Pettigrew killing Cedric when you were trying to kill me? Why would someone alter my memories? What's going on?"

Valo reached out and stroked Harry's scar, but this time Harry pulled away and clung to Sirius. 

"Harry, I am not a good man. I am not a paragon of virtue. But I have never killed children. Black knows this, if his own memories are true. The only child I ever tried to kill was the one prophesied to destroy me," Valo said. 

Harry looked up at Sirius, who thought carefully. "I... think that's right. My memories aren't the clearest, after that hellhole. But that wouldn't have been a happy memory. I don't think the dementors could have taken it, if I'd ever found dead children, when working as an Auror. Only if it was something like fiendfyre gone wild or stray curses, that killed indiscriminately."

"There is such a small magical population in Britain that every time I kill, I consider it. I decide if the person can be salvaged in any way, or if they are implacably an enemy to magic itself. You have perhaps noticed that there have been few deaths since my resurrection?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I did wonder. There were so many people dying before. At least that's what I was told."

"It was open warfare before. Dumbledore had convinced the Ministry to declare open war on me. To have my associates named terrorists, after a young wizard died during a protest march in Diagon Alley. It was an accidental death, but he called it murder," Valo said. "I'm afraid Black won't be able to confirm this. He would have been too young."

"My parents..." Sirius said. "I remember Mother ranting that you had been named a terrorist on spurious grounds. I didn't believe her. I was Gryffindor, and so I believed Dumbledore's version of events. That you had always been a murderer."

"I am not a good man," Valo repeated. "I won't ever claim that. But this must be said, Harry Potter. Neither is Dumbledore."

And then Harry realised what he was saying, and it felt like a punch to the gut. "You think Dumbledore altered that memory." Harry whispered.

Sirius kept his arm around Harry. "Do you remember that night? You were badly wounded, could barely walk? I kept trying to get you to the Hospital Wing, but Dumbledore insisted that you go to his office and tell him everything. And when you tried to beg off... he made you look into his eyes until you did it. He appealed to your Gryffindor bravery. Every time you faltered, he looked into your eyes and made you keep going. And all the time, you had a broken ankle and an Acromantula bite and a dagger wound in your arm, and who knows what other injuries." He shook his head angrily. "And I let him do it. I am the worst godfather..."

Barty put his hand on Sirius's knee. "He was hitting you with the mind whammy at the same time, Black. I guarantee it."

"Then he sent me back to the Dursleys," Harry said. "I was there alone for weeks. He wouldn't let Ron or Hermione write to me. I was so angry at them... maybe he was... controlling them too? Then he ignored me for the entire school year."

"By then he had learned of the connection we share," Valo said. "He feared that if he continued to pull the strings, I would see him do it."

"What is the connection?" Harry said. "Do you know?"

Valo ran his thumb over Harry's scar. "I do. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Harry sighed. "That's what Dumbledore always says."

"I don't mean indefinitely. Just... before the summer is out. I promise," Valo said. 

Harry wiped at his face. "Fine. Are we done?"

"For now. If you want to talk again..." Valo was saying.

But Harry had stormed his way out by then.

* * *

Sirius found him later, sitting on a balcony, with his legs through the railings, watching the clouds.

"Hey, pup."

"Hey, dogfather."

Sirius sat next to him, his own legs still thin enough to slip through the rails. "You okay?"

"Dumbledore," Harry spat. "And Pettigrew."

"Yeah," Sirius said.

* * *

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place, London, Under Fidelius**  _  
_**Remus's Room** _  
_**22 June 1996** _

 

Remus woke to an owl pecking on the window. He cast all the standard diagnostic charms, and it lit up to the Marauder's Special - a charm that the Marauders had invented for insuring secret messages. If anyone but one of them tried to open the letter, it would turn to ash.

Had Sirius taught Harry the charm? 

He touched the letter with his wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

>   _Moony,_
> 
> _I'm safe, with pup. Don't tell anyone. Marauder's Honour._
> 
> _Please, stay away from Twinkles._
> 
> _Padfoot_

Remus gaped at the letter, then whispered, 'Mischief managed', to blank it. He could easily imagine why Sirius would go to his godson rather than remain here. One prison was as good as another - probably better, since it wasn't his hated childhood home. What he didn't know was why Sirius thought Dumbledore shouldn't be trusted. He, Remus, had no reason not to trust Dumbledore, other than this letter.

After a few moments, he realised that it didn't matter. The last time he had chosen between Sirius and Dumbledore, he had chosen wrongly.

Within an hour, he had his suitcase packed and was gone from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon!Dumbledore: You'll feel better if you talk about what you've seen  
> Harry: I'll feel better if someone treats my injuries... and lets me sleep... and process the fact that I just witnessed a murder... and saw my dead parents...  
> Canon!Dumbledore: Nonsense! You're a Gryffindor! I'm sure if you were dying, Fawkes would have acted by now...  
> Canon!Fawkes: *is crying on Harry*  
> Canon!Dumbledore: Right! So you're all better and can tell me everything!
> 
> Canon!Dumbledore: Sirius, you spent a few hours with Harry, but now you've got to go restart the Order, and then hide from the Aurors.  
> Sirius: Er... I think I should probably stay and be a responsible guardian for a while.  
> Canon!Dumbledore: Nope! Off you go!
> 
> Canon!Dumbledore: Ron and Hermione, you mustn't tell Harry anything about what's going on here.  
> Ron and Hermione: You realise Harry just had the worst experience of his life and really needs his friends. Shouldn't we have fetched him by now?  
> Canon!Dumbledore: Nope  
> Ron and Hermione: He was nearly killed by Dementors! He's about to get expelled!  
> Canon!Dumbledore: No letters! Keep his owl here!


	9. Esther Crouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets instructions, and Sirius remembers Azkaban
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation:  
> [You Could Be Great You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881767/chapters/15699631) by Siriface  
>  _Last year was uneventful. Dumbledore elected to postpone the Triwizard Tournament a year. Giving the school a break after Quirrel, the Chamber, and Sirius Black. A week after leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Harry is pulled from the Dursleys, only to be trudged into a hearing at the Ministry. Turns out they were given a tip that Harry was not being cared for. Now Harry is back at school dealing with a new guardian, the triwizard tasks, a more-manipulative-than-ever Headmaster, and his ever growing lovelust for the Dark Arts._
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _  
_**Heir Suite  
** **26 June 1996**_

When Draco Malfoy arrived home for the summer, he knew the Dark Lord was staying at his Manor. 

What he didn't expect was to have the Dark Lord waiting for him in his own suite, after his parents had Apparated him from King's Cross.

"My Lord," he said, immediately dropping to his knees. ( _Malfoy's don't kneel,_ his father had told him, but of course that wasn't true. It had never been true...) 

"Rise and be seated, Heir Malfoy," the Dark Lord said, almost impatiently. Draco did so, but kept his eyes lowered.  _Is this when I'm going to be Marked? But surely it will happen at a meeting, not alone in my suite..._ "I want to talk to you about Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, my Lord?" 

"He disappeared from Hogwarts eight days ago. What do you know about this?" the Dark Lord said.

"He and Granger led former Headmaster Umbridge into the forest. After that, he and several of his friends left Hogwarts grounds somehow, and all but Potter returned the next day, looking as if they'd been in a battle. Granger was the worst injured, and she's been taking multiple potions a day. No one will say what has happened to Potter, but I've seen his owl, so I think his friends are still in contact with him," Draco said, cursing inside that he hadn't been able to learn more.

"What you have not been told is that Harry Potter was lured away by me. His friends accompanied him and arrived to be ambushed. Some of Dumbledore's people turned up, including Potter's godfather- your cousin, Sirius Black. Your aunt Bellatrix had Black at wand point, and to assure his safety, Potter surrendered."

Draco stared. "The Old Magic?"

"Indeed. Though he did not know what he was invoking. He has been here, ever since," the Dark Lord said.

"How could he not know? He's a Potter!" Draco blurted out.

"It turns out that his education has been sorely neglected. You may have heard that he was raised in the lap of luxury. He was actually raised by muggles." Draco had heard that rumour, but had never believed it. Surely Dumbledore would never let his Golden Boy... but then, he thought of all of Potter's social blunders, his terrible handwriting, his ignorance of some things that ought to be common knowledge... 

"Salazar..." Draco breathed. "That explains so much."

"Your mother has taken it upon herself to give him the tutoring he should have had by birthright, as Heir Potter. Barty will be teaching him in his other subjects. I would like you to be part of his lessons, if the two of you can get along. I understand that has been problematic in the past," the Dark Lord said.

Draco did not doubt this was an order. Potter had surrendered. That made him officially neutral. The Dark Lord wanted to recruit him. Otherwise, why would he continue his education? And Draco getting along with him, becoming friends with him if possible, would be part of that plan. "No longer, my Lord. I will do anything you desire."

"Good, good," he said. He stood, and went to leave the room, and then turned around at the last minute. "One more thing. Sirius Black is here as well, under truce. You'll need to make peace with him as well."

* * *

Draco waited until the Dark Lord was gone to have a quiet meltdown, and then his mother came in and gave him a Calming Draught, and explained things a little more thoroughly and with him being a little less terrified to answer questions. 

Sirius Black was innocent. Had always been innocent. And he couldn't hurt Draco, or anyone else, without losing his magic. 

Potter was... happy? Mother said she thought he'd been happy here, at least since Sirius had decided to stay. Draco would have guessed he'd have been rebelling and raging, but his mother said that mostly he seemed relieved to no longer be involved in a war against Voldemort. 

Which, now that Draco thought about it logically... he wouldn't want to be the 'Chosen One', if it meant going toe-to-toe against the Dark Lord. So the Potter Luck had gotten him out of the scrape by having him blunder into surrendering when he didn't know what it would do. 

"You'll see him tomorrow. You two have lessons from 8 until 2, and afternoons are for enjoying the summer weather," Narcissa said. "Please, my darling, please don't fight with him. He's here under the Old Magic, and there could be terrible backlash if there was any fighting at all. Do you understand, my Dragon?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco said. And he hoped. Because deep inside, he had always wanted to be friends with Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Green Sitting Room** _

That night, Barty and Sirius stayed up together, planning for how to handle two temperamental teenagers the next day. Normally they'd have left them to work things out themselves, but with the Old Magic around them, they didn't dare. 

"If they start anything, I'll stun Harry and you stun Draco," Sirius finally suggested. "Then we separate them, and lecture them until their ears turn red."

"I guess that'll work," Barty said. He poured firewhiskey shots and handed one to Sirius. "I remember you, from _that place."_

"Yeah?" 

"My first week. Before the trial. They'd put us in there, and I was so scared. And you reached your arm through and took my hand," Barty said. "And I remember when you saw or felt the Mark, you flinched, hard. But I was still crying. And you reached back to me. I didn't even know who you were, not until later. I was too scared to talk or listen. But having someone hold my hand, especially that first night. That was everything."

"Did you remember me turning into a dog? And you stroking me through the bars? Mostly my snout."

"Oh yeah, I always thought I dreamt that."

"Nah, man, that's my animagus form. That's how I survived thirteen years relatively sane. But, you know, a dog nose is something amazing, humans are scent blind in comparison."

"Huh."

"Polyjuice, Barty. I knew when your mother made the swap for you. She didn't smell the same. I kept her company until the end, as well as I could," Sirius said. "She didn't talk much at first. Just held my hand. Drank from the flask she'd smuggled in. But as the days passed, and the Dementors ate at her, she just kept whispering your name, over and over, and saying 'don't take him, don't take him, my only good thing, you can't take him'."

Sirius looked up. The Dark Lord entered, looking alarmed, then sat next to Barty, rubbing circles in his back.

"So I would tell Esther what I remembered about you from school. It wasn't much, since we weren't in the same year or house, but they were neutral memories, not happy ones, so the Dementors hadn't taken them. Any little scrap I could tell her about you, even if it was just you getting points in class or making a perfect potion. She loved to hear them. By the time she died... she was delirious. She thought I was you. I don't know why. We look nothing alike."

"Because you were being kind to her, and no one else ever was," the Dark Lord said.

"Maybe..." Sirius said, who was getting red-eyed at the memory. "But she thought I was you. And I didn't know what you'd have told your Mum. And it sure wouldn't be what I'd have told mine. But Esther was so brave, and loved you so much. So... I told her that I loved her, and that I'd see her on the other side one day. - Ooof!"

He was suddenly full of an armful of weeping Death Eater. He hugged Barty back, and it was several minutes before the younger man could speak.

"I don't know how to repay you for that, Black. My Mum... she was the only one who loved me. It killed me that she'd been left to die alone."

Sirius leaned back, and looked at Barty, and at the Dark Lord, who had been called from another part of the Manor by Barty's distress. Barty had another person who loved him, Sirius thought.

"She never believed you were guilty," Sirius said. He didn't make it a question. 

Barty sighed. "I didn't torture the Longbottoms. I was never there. But when the Lestranges were on the run afterwards, I hid them, and was caught with them. And I'm a Death Eater - if they'd dug around, they could have found enough true charges to stick. But I went to Azkaban on a false one."

Sirius raised his glass in a mock toast. "Join the club."

* * *

**_Barty's Suite_ **

 

Valo held Barty overnight. 

By morning, he had made his decision. He would do it for Barty. And maybe for Harry too.

Even if it hurt.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix: Let's go torture some information out of somebody, honey!  
> Rodolphus: I'm in, let me grab my brother!  
> Rabastan: I'm in, let me grab Barty!  
> Bellatrix: What, really? He's barely out of diapers! He's the son of the head of the DMLE!  
> Rabastan: He's totally crazy about our Master!  
> Rodolphus: We're all totally crazy about Master!  
> Bellatrix: And you don't think Mr DMLE will learn anything, even accidentally, from Jr?  
> Rabastan: Nope! This is a perfect plan!  
> Rodolphus: Bella, I'll go get Dolohov and the Carrows while you torture my brother a while, kay?


	10. Give me a hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift to a follower, a price paid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation: [Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873207/chapters/36982095) by EclipseWing  
>  _'He prays for the Defense curse to work this year.'_
> 
> _That one where a sixteen-year old Tom Riddle escapes his paper prison and takes Harry with him, only reappearing three years later._
> 
> * * *

_**Ministry of Magic, London** _  
_**DMLE** _  
_**June 28, 1996**_

Auror John Dawlish took orders from two different masters, and yesterday, his primary Master had given him orders he was very pleased with. After all, someone who would turn on their best friends wasn't someone who could be trusted. In his mind, once a traitor, always a traitor. He didn't apply the maxim to himself - it wasn't as if he turned over his fellow Aurors to the Death Eaters. And as for the reverse, today was the first time he'd ever brought a Death Eater in.

He had Peter Pettigrew potioned, stunned, bound, and then transfigured into a stone. And it was time to turn him in to Amelia Bones.

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_**  
**_Breakfast Room_ **  
**_June 29, 1996_ **

The first day of school with Harry and Draco had gone well enough, Sirius thought. The teenagers were wary, but civil to one another. Draco wasn't making fun of Harry's complete lack of political knowledge, and instead was actually helping his mother with those lessons. Sirius and Barty had both had the lessons once upon a time, but Draco was still taken into the Wizengamot regularly with his parents, which neither fugitive was able to do. The boys and their tutors had agreed on a general lesson plan for the summer, with Draco mostly revising and Harry catching up for what he should have been taught all along. Harry had decided to learn Latin, Runes, and Arithmancy, and continue in his core classes. He and Sirius agreed that he never wanted to study Divination again, was neutral on Care of Magical Creatures, and that he was unlikely to need more Astronomy than he'd already learned. 

"Nissy, at some point, we need to get an Oculist in for Harry. His glasses are really old," Sirius said, as he arrived late to the breakfast table.

"I'll arrange it," Narcissa said. "I should have noticed."

"He was actually injured when he arrived," Lucius reminded her.

Valo dropped his fork, his left hand trembling, before he gave up and transferred it to his right. Sirius thought his face looked paler than usual, and clammy.

"My Lord, do you -" Barty began.

"I'm fine," he said sharply. But he didn't look fine. He dropped his left hand to his lap and ate slowly, one handed.

An owl arrived at the table and dropped off multiple copies of the Daily Prophet. When Sirius saw the headline, he leapt to his feet. "What?!" He looked at the Dark Lord. "Did you do this?"

### Peter Pettigrew Captured Alive!

### Is Sirius Black Innocent?

"Don't get sentimental, Black," the Dark Lord said, his voice weary. "I did it for Barty."

"Why would Barty care?" Sirius asked blankly.

"Because you were kind to my mother, you stupid mutt," Barty said, jumping up to hug Sirius. "I didn't even ask him." He let go of Sirius and dropped to his knees next to the Dark Lord. "Thank you, my Lord. Thank you." 

Barty took Valo's hand to kiss it, and everyone at the table heard the hiss of pain from the Dark Lord's lips. 

"Forgive me, my Lord..." Barty said, bewildered.

"It is nothing. Lucius, when you are finished with breakfast, can you go to the Ministry and use your influence to make sure your wife's cousin receives a trial and full pardon?" the Dark Lord said. "Barty, get up. Eat. You have teenagers to wrangle."

"Harry! I have to tell Harry!" Sirius said. And he ran off, breakfast and strange behaviour forgotten.

* * *

**_12 Grimmauld Place, London, Under Fidelius_ **  
**_Kitchen_ **  
**_June 29, 1996_ **

Molly Weasley saw the paper first at Grimmauld Place, and she shouted in delight. "Ron! Hermione! Look at this!" 

Hermione was more awake than Ron, and took hold of the paper. "Oh! That must be where Sirius and Remus went! I bet they had a lead on where Pettigrew was!"

"I wish they'd at least left a note," Molly said. "I've been so worried about them. Oh! But Sirius will have his name cleared at last!"

Nobody particularly noticed that Dumbledore, who was still wanted by the Ministry on charges of sedition, seemed less delighted than the rest of them. Or that he retired to the study to start writing letters to people in the Wizengamot over whom he still had influence.

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_ **  
**_Harry's Guest Suite_ **  
**_June 29, 1996_ **

Harry stared at the headline when Sirius dropped the Daily Prophet in front of him, then looked up at his godfather with haunted green eyes.

"Is this real? Not a prank?" he whispered.

"Real," Sirius said, feeling guilty that Harry could suspect even for a moment that he could pull a prank that would work on his  _hope_ and  _wishes_ like that. "Hey, get it out of your system... you've got tutoring in an hour."

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_ **  
**_Green Sitting Room_ **  
**_July 3, 1996_ **

The day of Pettigrew's trial, Sirius had accompanied the Malfoys to the Ministry. He was still officially 'wanted', but he had received assurances from Amelia Bones that the Kiss-On-Sight order had been rescinded, and that he would be allowed to testify under Veritaserum.

Harry and Valo were left behind, waiting.

The Dark Lord's hand grew worse and worse, and Harry finally made the connection. By now, it had gone nearly black, from his fingertips down to a point just below his wrist. Harry had a sudden recall of the ritual in the graveyard.

"Old Magic," he said. "That's what's happening to your hand."

"Yes," the Dark Lord said. "He was a loathsome person, but he did sacrifice a hand to return me to life. And now I've betrayed him."

"That's why Barty is so angry with you," Harry realised. Barty had stormed out of the Manor three days ago, after a screaming row with his Master (held behind wards that kept Draco or Harry from making out what the fight was about.)

"He doesn't think he's worth it," the Dark Lord said. 

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it, but he moved closer to Valo, and stroked his good hand. "He'll be back."

_§Keep doing that. It makes him breathe easier,§_ Nagini said. She was curled up on the sofa next to the Dark Lord, with her head draped over his shoulder.

_§The stroking, or the talking?§_ Harry asked.

_§The touching. Just touch him. His hatchling touches him. No one else does,§_ Nagini says.

_§I don't let **anyone** touch me, Nagini,§_ Valo hissed at her. 

_§I'm going to just hold your hand, Sir,§_ Harry said.  _§Unless you don't want it.§_

"Oh go ahead..." Valo said, and a soft whimper of pain came from his throat. "I think he's being sentenced."

"I think you should lay down," Harry said. He moved to the floor, next to the sofa.  _§Nagini, help him lay down.§_

Nagini did so, and Valo lay on his side, curled around his hand, and Harry stroked his hair and his face, the way Valo often did him.  _§He likes that,§_  Nagini told him.

_§Be silent, you traitorous beast,§_ Valo complained, but he reached his good hand out to touch Harry's scar. Harry leaned in closer so that Valo could just rest his hand there if he wanted. And it seemed he did. Perhaps that feeling of warmth and safety went both ways.

_§It does,§_ Valo said.  _§And I don't read your mind on purpose. You think loudly. And your emotions are very bright.§_

_§I'm rubbish at mind covering,§_ Harry said. Huh. Apparently there wasn't a word in Parseltongue for 'Occlumency'. There was no particular reason to keep speaking in Parseltongue, except that it felt nice. Like it was his first language. 

_§So I've been told,§_ Valo said.  _§The matron at the orphanage told the priest that I spoke to demons in the crib. And you were speaking Parseltongue the first time I saw you.§_

Harry was abruptly reminded that this was his parents' murderer he was comforting. 

_§You're a better person than I am,§_ Valo said.

"I'm filling in for Barty. He should be here," Harry said with a sigh. "That's all."

"Mmm..." Valo said. 

"Do you need anything? Potion? Tea?" Harry asked.

"Could you... read to me?" Valo asked.

"Read what?"

"Anything. Just distract me."

Harry  _Accio'd_ a book at random from the bookshelf, and fortunately, it was in English. Harry chuckled.

"This is my best friend's favourite book," he said, " _Hogwarts: A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot..."

 

* * *

Harry was very glad when Sirius and the Malfoys returned from the trial bringing Barty, because Valo was delirious with pain by then.

"Pettigrew is being kissed tomorrow," Sirius said. "I've been fully pardoned. There were a few crimes I committed on the run, but none serious, so I was sentenced to 'time served'."

Narcissa was examining Valo. "The hand needs to come off," she said.

"Not until the Kiss is carried out," Barty said. "The Old Magic might take his other hand."

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded.

"Away," Barty said. 

"Fuck you!" Harry said. "I've been here alone trying to keep Valo from going crazy with pain. He needed you!"

"He shouldn't have done it!" Barty said.

"Salazar, are you going to have this argument again, Barty?" Draco drawled.

Barty tried to storm off, but Nagini reared up in front of him.  _§Hatchling will stay. Master needs you.§_

"She says you have to stay," Harry translated. "Valo needs you. She says she'll bite you if you try to leave again."

_§I did not say that! I would not bite Master's hatchling! I would just wrap him up and refuse to let him move!§_

"Master wouldn't let her bite me...?" Barty said.

"Master isn't conscious enough to stop her," Harry said. 

"Harry, please," Narcissa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to calm the snake and calm the Dark Lord. Can you help us with that?"

Harry backed down immediately. "Yes, ma'am," he said.  _§Nagini, we need to calm Master. The human lady wants to help him.§_

_§Tell hatchling to stroke his head. You stroke his good hand.§_ Nagini said.

Harry translated, and sat on the floor again, taking Valo's good hand and pressing it to his scar. Barty, no longer argumentative, stroked his hair. Nagini carefully stretched out along the sofa, cuddling with the Dark Lord. Between the three of them, Valo grew calm.

"Do you think we can safely amputate after the sentence is carried out?" Narcissa asked. Barty was the scholar. He knew more than any of them about what they were facing.

"It would be safer if they were actually executing him... but... I think we have to," Barty said.

"Draught of Living Death," Draco suggested. "To keep him from growing worse until then."

"Yes," Narcissa said. "Dragon, floo to Hogwarts and ask your godfather for some."

Harry blinked. "Draco's godfather?"

"Uncle Severus," Draco said. 

"Snape is your godfather?" Harry said, horrified.

"Your godfather was a mass murderer until a few hours ago," Draco said. 

Sirius, of all people, laughed. "He's got you there, pup."

* * *

 

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_  **   
**_Ritual Room_  **   
**_July 4, 1996_ **

The Dementor's Kiss was not carried out publicly. Sirius had been given an invitation to witness it, due to the harm Pettigrew had done to him personally, but he had declined. He had come close enough to Dementors that he never wanted to see it. Harry was also invited, but he didn't want to see it either. Dementors still terrified him. 

Lucius agreed to witness on their behalf, and return to tell them when they could amputate the hand. Severus hadn't just sent the Draught, he had come to examine the Dark Lord himself, and had agreed with Narcissa that there did not seem to be any infection spreading. This was a magical curse, not gangrene. As far as Severus and Narcissa could tell, it was activating all the nerves from the fingers and hand - a localised _Cruciatus_ \- that had been slowly growing in intensity since Pettigrew had been turned in.

"The mutt wasn't worth it," Severus snarled. 

At least the Draught of Living Death had put him out of misery. Both Harry and Nagini could tell at once that he was at peace. 

Once Lucius had returned, paler than Harry would ever have thought possible, the boys were banished to the Quidditch pitch with Sirius.

But Harry couldn't bear the wait. He went back inside and sat just outside the Ritual Room, where they were performing surgery (not that they called it that) on Valo, and fretted. Nagini, who had also been banished from the Ritual room, curled up with Harry.

_§I don't know why I care,§_ Harry said.  _§But I do. I can't stand it.§_

_§You're his familiar. Like me.§_

_§I'm not his familiar,§_ Harry protested. 

_§You smell like me. You can speak like  me. You're his familiar. Like me,§_ Nagini said. 

Harry stroked Nagini's scales.  _§You're so cute.§_

_§I am not cute! I am terrifying!§_

 

 

Harry fell asleep waiting, and Nagini prodded him awake. Narcissa was standing above him. "It's over, dear. We think he's going to be okay. He's staying under the Draught another day, while his stump heals over."

"Is he going to get a silver hand like Pettigrew had?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Narcissa said. "The magic he used for that... I don't know what it was. To make a permanent transfiguration that could replicate fingers... only he could do it. So only he could know if he could do it again."

Harry wondered if Pettigrew's soul-less body still had that hand, if they could remove or  _Finite_ it. 

_§You're thinking loud again,§_ Nagini said.  _§Let's go see Master.§_

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, in the Forest at the Battle of Hogwarts: Hey Voldemort, don't you owe me a life debt for that blood you needed to come back to life?  
> Voldemort: Er...  
> Harry: Yes?  
> Voldemort: Look! Over there! A unicorn! *Apparates*


	11. Charlotte and Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry communicates with Hermione. Barty gives him career advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rec: [Do you remember me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221398/chapters/14254051) by elvirakitties  
>  _What happens when Severus and Harry are tired of Dumbledore's control? They make him remember why controlling people is a bad idea._
> 
> * * *

_**Grand Hotel du Palais Royal** _  
_**2nd arrondissement Paris  
July 5, 1996** _

Hermione's coin warmed up as she was taking her potions for the day. (She'd be taking them all summer - damn Dolohov!) She checked it for a message from Harry.

IS THIS SECURE ONLY YOU?

   ONLY ME HARRY

WHAT DID U CALL MLFY 3RD YR

   COCKROACH

WHERE R U? ORDR HQ?

   NO AM WITH PARENTS FRANCE

I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMTHNG

DONT TELL DMBLDR PROMISE

Hermione didn't like that at all. 

   WHY?

DONT TRUST AT ALL

HAVE REASONS

   LIKE WHAT?

DURSLEYS...

Hermione thought about that, and that was a pretty good reason. But still. It was Dumbledore.

On the other hand. It was Harry.

   OK I PROMISE

It took a while over the short message space of the Protean Coins, but he told her about the Marauder's Special spell, and that he would send an owl to her at the post office on 6th arrondissement in Paris, to the name 'Charlotte A. Cavatica'. It was the name of a character from a muggle children's book Hermione had loved, and unlikely to be recognised, particularly in Paris.

* * *

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _  
_**Harry's Suite - Dark Lord's Suite  
July 5, 1996** _

Harry, bullied by the snake, ended up spending the night in the same room as the Dark Lord. He flat out drew the line at cuddling him in bed, which is what Nagini really wanted him to do, but it was clear that, for whatever bizarre reason, Valo rested easier if Harry was nearby. So he let Sirius transfigure a bed for him next to Valo's, where he was resting curled up between his snake and Barty, with his wounded arm in a magical cushion to prevent anyone from jostling it.

"I don't get it, Sirius. Why would it matter to him that  _I'm_ there?" Harry complained the next morning. The two of them were having breakfast in their suite, rather than with the family. "He doesn't  _fancy_ me, does he?"

"Pup, if he does, I'll have words with him. He's way too old for you," Sirius said. "You're only fifteen -"

"Almost sixteen!"

"Almost sixteen is still too young for someone who was around in Grindelwald's time," Sirius said. "Why? Do you fancy him?"

"Ew! No! It's just... I keep... wanting to... protect him?" Harry said. "I don't understand it. And I feel safe near him. And guilty. Because I know Mum and Dad... But I'm glad I don't have to... kill him."

Sirius hugged Harry. "Killing a person is a terrible thing to have to do. Even if they deserve it, even if there's no other choice, it can break you - what is it, Harry?"

Harry had cringed away, like he was afraid of being hit, and whispered, "I killed someone, when I was in first year."

"What? You... what happened?" he said, then, as Harry cowered further. "No, fuck, Harry, I'm not angry at you. Please, I'm on your side. I'm always on your side. Just tell  me what happened."

So Harry told him the story about the Philosopher's Stone, and Professor Quirrell. And as he did, Harry could find it easier to think through some of the things Dumbledore had did to him. He had spoken a little about it to Narcissa and Sirius when his godfather had first arrived, but it was almost as if clouds were lifting, letting him see clearly some of the manipulation. "He knew all along that Quirrell was working with Voldemort, didn't he?" Harry finally said.

"It sounds like it," Sirius agreed. His own mind was clearer than Harry's. He knew, looking back, that he must have been manipulated before he had gone to Azkaban. But the effect of the Dementors on his mind had broken any compulsions the old coot had done to him. They also seem to have left him with a little bit of an ongoing protection - perhaps his mind was too disordered for Dumbledore to easily  _Legilimise_ , or perhaps it was an unpleasant place to spend time in. Whatever the reason, Sirius was glad of it. It meant that he had never felt any confusion about whether his loyalty was to Harry or to Dumbledore. 

He had been devastated when Harry had first been captured in the Ministry. But after learning (or being reminded - this was something he had learned long ago) that the Old Magic protected Harry from the war, and seeing first hand that his cousin was treating Harry far better than the Old Magic required for a prisoner of war, he was glad it had happened. Glad that Harry wasn't in the war any longer. Glad that he was removed from Dumbledore's manipulations. 

"Harry, do you think you can tell me everything else? I know your muggle relatives didn't treat you well. How bad was it?"

"They... didn't feed me a lot. And I had to do most of the chores." Harry mumbled something else, but Sirius couldn't make it out.

"What was that?"

"They called me a freak."

 

Harry walked out then, unable to bear it any longer, afraid he was going to have to keep talking about it. So he went to the balcony and talked to Hermione for a while through the coin, and when he had finished with her, he went to Valo's room and peered in. The wounded Dark Lord was awake, and sitting up in bed, and Barty was helping him eat.

"Harry," Valo said, smiling at him. "Thank you for looking after me yesterday. And comforting Nagini."

Harry looked at Barty, who looked a little ashamed, but didn't say anything. "You're welcome, Sir," Harry said. "You got my godfather freed. I kind of owe you for that."

Barty chuckled. "Never tell a Slytherin you owe them a favour. They'll take ruthless advantage."

"I won't," Valo said. "But if you were to feel inclined to stroke my hair again, I wouldn't say no."

Harry went to the head of the bed, if only because it was kind of what he wanted to do anyway, and Barty transfigured a chair for him. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Shattered," Barty answered for him. "It's exhausting him just sitting up."

"Will you be able to make a hand for yourself?"

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to use magic. Narcissa even took my wand," Valo grumbled.

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just... Madame Pomphrey does that to me, all the time. I hate the Hospital Wing. The only good thing is that's when all my friends turn up with candy." He grimaced. "Sorry, I don't have any candy. I've been banned from Hogsmeade all year. I was going to stock up on the Hogwarts Express."

"Does this mean we're friends, Harry Potter?" Valo asked, a curious look on his face.

"Er... I don't know!" Harry said. But he was stroking Valo's hair, feeling safe. Protected. Protective.  _Why do I need to protect him?_ "Hermione tells me I have a saving-people-thing. I don't like seeing people hurt."

Barty took Valo's plate away and helped him lay down again. "You know, all that time during the school year when I was advising you to be an Auror, that was because it's what I thought Moody would say. But I think you'd be pretty unhappy at that job. You'd be saving some people but hurting others. And the Ministry would ruthlessly abuse your celebrity status. They'd make you talk to the press whenever there was a high profile case. Imagine there being another Azkaban breakout and you having to assure the _Daily Prophet_ readers that all is safe in Britain, because Auror Potter is on the job."

"Worst. Job. Ever." Harry said, with a grimace. "Do you have real advice?"

"If you don't like people being hurt, you could consider Healing, Potioneering, Mind Healing, Social Work... There are lots of careers for helping people. Talk to Narcissa - she's a Reserve Healer for St Mungo's. She doesn't work for them full time, but when they have an influx of patients, they can call her in. And she'd be happy to give you career advice in any other direction. Your godfather would too, but the Malfoys are more in touch with what options you have in the modern world."

"What options  _do_  I have?" Harry said. "I'm a prisoner at the moment."

"You could have gotten free the day of the trial," Barty said. "Valo was in no condition to stop you flooing out. Once at the Ministry, I'm sure you could have hooked up with some of Dumbledore's supporters."

Harry continued to stroke Valo's hair. "Yeah, I thought of that. But Dumbledore... ugh. I'd rather be your prisoner than his."

"So you figured out that 'Golden Boy' meant 'Gilded Cage' eh?" Barty said.

"Well... yeah. But also, I couldn't just leave Valo either. The house elves were here, but..." Harry shrugged helplessly. "It just made more sense to stay."

"You're not going to be a prisoner forever," Valo said, his voice growing weak. "Talk to you more about it... later."

 _§Stop talking, Master. Rest.§_ Nagini said.

"Good idea. Stop talking. I'll get my Charms assignment and read it to you," Harry said.

 _§Can you meditate first? Your thoughts are too loud.§_ Valo said. 

 _§Okay, I'll do that,§_ Harry hissed back. He held Valo's good hand, and did his best to clear his mind, relaxing slowly, and trying to find that centre of himself, where his own magic lived. He didn't reach it every morning, but he was getting better, and every time he did, it filled him with such joy and wonder that he couldn't imagine ever living without it.

* * *

* * *

**_Madame Élaine's Magical Patissier_ **  
_**6th arrondissement Paris  
July 6, 1996** _

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione said, touching the parchment she'd picked up a few minutes ago.

 

> Dear Charlotte,
> 
> I don't know where to start. S is here, under a peace oath. Not-Moody is here. TR is here. ~~The Malfoys are here.~~  (Okay, I guess I can't write that part. Where I am is under Fidelius.) Everybody is  _really friendly_ to me. I'm getting tutoring from all of the adults, even TR. Nothing Dark, just normal school stuff. Also Latin, Etiquette, and Politics. Oh and Meditation. So it's shaping up to be a much better summer than if I'd gone to my normal place.
> 
> It's really nice having TR not want to kill me. Remember I told everyone in the Quibbler that C was killed on TR's order? Except TR denied it, and we compared penseive memories (that was awful, seeing it again) and my memory was  _tampered with._ TR's memory shows the rat doing it on his own, and TR being angry. S saw both with me and agreed that TR's memory was the true one.
> 
> I guess seeing that memory again, plus something else that happened reminded TR how awful the rat is, and he turned him in. And now S is free and clear - full pardon! And it doesn't make me want to join TR's side - I'm well out of the war, I think. But it makes me think we were never told the truth about what TR's side wanted. 
> 
> I think you should  _do your own research. _See what you can learn. _Stay away from D_ \- he can and does read minds and twist them. 
> 
> Oh, one other thing. Have you ever meditated and seen your own magic core? If you haven't, you should. It's amazing!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Wilbur

Hermione laugh-sobbed at Harry's signature, then read back over his letter. Stockholm Syndrome? No surely not him and Sirius both. And the fact that he didn't want to join Voldemort was a good sign. Of course Sirius wasn't completely right in the head after Azkaban. But he was there under a peace oath, not a surrender. Hermione had no doubt that he was there for Harry.

And the fact that the letter didn't ask her to do anything specific helped her believe it as well. it just told her to avoid Dumbledore and do her own research about the last war. Now that she thought about it, that's something they should have done from the beginning.  _History is written by the victors._ If he was being controlled by Voldemort, he might have asked her to spy against the Order, or asked her to do something to help Voldemort or hurt Dumbledore.

 _Why did Voldemort turn Pettigrew in?_ Clearly there was more than Harry was able or willing to say, even in a coded letter.

She was in Paris, and this was probably a better place than London to research recent history without getting noticed by the Order or Dumbledore, and she could read French almost as well as English. She blanked out the letter and headed to the library. Maybe she'd see if she could find something about learning to meditate as well. 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione: So if I'm Charlotte, doing all the clever work, and you're Wilbur, getting all the unjustified attention, then who is Ron?  
> Harry: Don't you remember the scene in the book where Templeton eats until he's practically comatose at the Fair?  
> Hermione: OMG, we can never tell Ron that his code name was a rat!  
> Harry: The second coming of Scabbers!  
> Hermione: Harry! That's terrible!  
> Harry: You're laughing...  
> Hermione: Yes...
> 
> (Characters from _Charlotte's Web_ by E.B. White)


	12. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa experiments on a mind clearing ritual. Harry admits the Dursleys' abuse.

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_ **   
**_July 9, 1996_ **

"If Dumbledore altered one of my memories, do you think he altered others?" Harry asked. He had been saving up this question, because he was afraid of the answer. Sirius looked at Harry, then at Narcissa, then back at Harry. Draco was not with them - he was doing Advanced Arithmancy with Barty. Valo was still recovering from his ordeal.

"I think it's almost certain that he did," Sirius finally said.

"How do we fix it?" Harry asked.

"The quickest way would be to have a  _Legilimens_ go into your mind and find the false places," Narcissa said. "Which would be either the Dark Lord or Severus-"

Harry flinched. Those  _Occlumency_ lessons with Severus had been nightmarish. "Not Snape."

"- Except that Severus has been under Dumbledore's control much longer than you have. So he isn't eligible, until his own problems are sorted out."

"Can't the Dark Lord fix him?" Harry asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "No. With you, Dumbledore was only able to see you a few times a year, since you were eleven. For Severus, it was daily, starting in 1981. That sort of control has to be broken from the inside, not the outside."

"How does that even work?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember your lessons about rituals and spells?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought. "Spells are more flexible than rituals, because you can do them anywhere, without preparation. Rituals require a prepared space and sometimes have to be done at certain phases of the moon, but this allows you to use more magical power."

"Partial credit, pup," Sirius said. "You can also add runes, magically powerful ingredients, and multiple wixen to empower a ritual even further. Narcissa is developing a mind clearing ritual that she believes might work to help a person work through their mind and discover the difference between true and false memories."

"But we don't want to use it on Severus first, because he is likely the most altered of Dumbledore's victims. You don't want to try an experimental cure on the sickest patient," Narcissa said.

"Oh. I'll do it then," Harry said.

Sirius and Narcissa exchanged looks. "Pay up, cousin," Sirius smirked.

"What?" Harry said. "You were betting on me?"

"Let's just say I know you pretty well by now. No, you're not going to be the first test subject. First, because you're a kid. Second, because you're _my_ kid. Third, because I said so," Sirius said. "I'm going to do it."

"And I already said you aren't going to do it first, because your Dementor exposure means any results won't be applicable to anyone else other than Azkaban escapees. Which could be quite useful in future, but isn't the current project. I'm going to do it," Narcissa said.

Harry crinkled up his face. "But when would Dumbledore have tried to control you?"

"I don't think he ever did. But muggle science has a term called an experimental control. That's what I'll be," Narcissa said.

"You know about muggle science?" Harry said, eyes wide.

"I am a _Healer,"_ Narcissa said. 

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_ **   
**_July 13, 1996_ **

The ritual was planned to be lunar-neutral, which basically meant they wouldn't do it on a full or new moon. Narcissa said that most rituals in development started that way, because of how strong an influence the moon could be on those two days. The ritual room was being prepared, and Valo was checking over the runes that Narcissa had written in chalk in a circle around the floor.

"This one," Valo said. "You shouldn't use the rune for 'Strength'. It might add Strength to any manipulations. Replace it with 'Freedom'." 

"I'll get it," Draco said. 

Narcissa could not do it, because she was currently naked and having more runes drawn on her by Lucius and Barty. 

No one in the room, except Harry, seemed embarrassed by this. Harry was embarrassed enough for all of them put together. Somehow, no one had told him that rituals were usually done naked. And it really really didn't help that he'd never really seen a naked woman before, in real life, and his stupid body was responding. He was bisexual, but he'd seen other naked boys enough times to have some immunity. 

He was now glad that he was only a beginner in Ancient Runes, since that meant he was shunted off to the side until the ritual was ready to start. 

"I wish you would let someone else be first," Lucius said.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. The worst is that I get perfect recall of Binns' lectures," Narcissa said.

"Ugh, don't even joke about that," Draco said. "No one deserves that."

When they finally finished, Narcissa stepped carefully into the circle and sat in lotus position. There were braziers lit around the circle to keep the temperature up, and the wizards (they were all wizards, Harry realised - Narcissa was the only witch...) all sat around her, on the outside of the rune circle. Harry made sure to choose a place where he was facing her back. 

They had a chant, which was the Latin for 'Clarity and truth in mind.'

That was it. But all of them together, saying the words, made a difference to waving a wand. Harry suddenly remembered 'There will be no foolish wand-waving...' from his first Potions class. He could feel the magic swelling, all focused on the woman in the centre of the circle. 

* * *

 

> Narcissa Black was running after her sister. "Andi, wait! You have to promise to write to me every night!"
> 
> Andromeda Black, eleven years old, was stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. "Once a week. Every night, and my homework might suffer."
> 
> "Pinky swear!" Narcissa says. 
> 
> They hooked pinkies and promised, and Niss suddenly remembered the bundle of letters, tied in a ribbon, 3 years worth, once a week, until Narcissa had started Hogwarts as well. Andi had never missed a week, not even during exams. Where were those letters?
> 
>  
> 
> "What are you doing?" the voice of her mother, Druella. 
> 
> "I'm getting dressed, mother," Narcissa said. 
> 
> "You're putting on dress robes! I told you that you were forbidden to go to... _that_  event!"
> 
> Her parents had already forbidden Andromeda's name from being spoken in their house, which made it difficult for them to refer to the wedding they were so disgusted by.
> 
> "I know you did," Narcissa said. "I'm going out with friends." Of course those friends were going to her sister's wedding, but she was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor.
> 
> " _Which_ friends?" Druella asked suspiciously.
> 
> "Lucretia and Isabel. And Lucius will be there, of course," she said. She and Lucius adored Ted Tonks, if only because his marriage to Andi would mean the Malfoy-Black betrothal contract would fall to her. Her  parents didn't know she had been snogging her sister's betrothed while her sister had been plotting her marriage to a muggleborn, but Niss was positive it would all work out. 
> 
> "Very well," Druella said.
> 
>  
> 
> The Blacks and the Malfoys were meeting to finalise the transferal of the betrothal contract, and they had called the young couple in. 
> 
> "We understand that you have still been seen with your disowned blood-traitor of a former sister," Abraxas Malfoy said to Narcissa. "And that you, Lucius, have been seen with them as well..."
> 
> "It isn't contagious," Niss snapped. "My children will still be pure-blooded."
> 
> "Ideas can propagate," Druella said. And before anyone could reply, both of the young couple were caught in a body-bind spell. 

* * *

 

"Mother! Mum!" Draco was shouting.

They had taken her (carefully) out of the circle and placed her on a cot when she collapsed about half an hour into the ritual.

"She's hurt!" Draco said.

"I'm not hurt," Niss said, though she was crying. "My sister. Lucius, do you remember Andi's wedding?"

"Her wedding?" Lucius said, affronted. "Why ever would I go to a blood-traitor's wedding?"

"Our parents - they memory modified us. They hated that we were on good terms with them after she'd been disowned. We were happy for them. We were so happy for them." 

Lucius was shaking his head. "No. That makes no sense. I don't..."

"She wore pale green robes, and it was held in a muggle church. Some of Ted's relatives didn't know about magic, so all the wizards who went had to wear muggle suits instead of robes. One of Ted's relations said something nasty about Andi not being a virgin, because it's a muggle thing that brides are suppose to wear white to represent virginity, and Andi laughed so hard that she snorted, and said 'Ted, darling, were you expecting me to be a virgin? Because if so, you've been going about things all wrong for at least three years now.'"

Lucius suddenly laughed, and then his hands flew over his mouth. "Oh Salazar. I can remember her saying that, and I can remember how red faced that woman got who was trying to insult her. But I can remember saying I would never have anything to do with her, and was ashamed that I'd once been betrothed to her."

Harry was still trying not to think about Narcissa being naked under the thin blanket. "Did you go to her wedding, Sirius?"

"I... probably did...?" Sirius looked unsure. Harry knew that expression - the lost look he got when he was trying to remember something the Dementors had taken.

"You weren't there, Sirius. You wanted to go, but you were maybe thirteen, and your parents wouldn't let you," Niss said.

"Oh... yeah," Sirius said. And Harry knew that expression too. The memory of parental mistreatment. "My first _Crucio_. Heh. Good times."

"You cast your first _Crucio_?" Barty said.

"No, Uncle Orion cast it on him," Niss said. "I remember that... Regulus came through the floo. He thought you were going to die, because you usually never screamed when he cursed you, until he'd broken you down, but you screamed from the start."

"... And that's why you never let me stay overnight with any of the Black relations?" Draco said. "Because you told me they were strict with you, but I didn't know they were so strict they were into Unforgiveables and memory modification!"

Barty looked around the room. "So... basically... Draco is the only person in this room who didn't have abusive parents or guardians?"

They all looked around at each other, realising it was true. 

"But muggles couldn't have cursed you, Po-Harry," Draco said.

Harry decided that in a room where (almost) everyone was abused, maybe he could speak. "They locked me in a cupboard. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to Mr H Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs. After that, they moved me into a bedroom, but they put locks on it, and a cat-flap to put in food. If I was there now, I'd get a tin of soup every day.

"What is a tin of soup?" Draco asked.

"Really soggy soup that comes in a metal tin, about this big," Harry measured with his hands. 

Lucius looked horrified. "That's all they let you eat? But you're a teenage boy!"

 _§You're never going back there,§_ Valo hissed.

 _§Thank you, my Lord,§_ Harry answered, the title slipping out without him realising it. The one thing he'd wanted from Dumbledore. From anyone. The one thing he'd wanted from as long as he could remember, when he lay in the dark with the spiders, crying from hunger.

* * *

 

Sirius found Harry on the balcony a few hours later. "Hey pup."

"Hey dogfather."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Harry shrugged. "We both had shitty childhoods. Valo says I never have to go back there." He fiddled with his wand, flicking it in and out of the holster, even though it was stinging him each time. "Sirius, what would it take to make you change sides?"

"I'm on  _your_  side, Harry. That doesn't change."

"You know what I mean. What would make you take Valo's side in the war?" Harry asked.

"If I thought I had to join him to keep you safe, pup. That's what it would take. I don't remember the reasons why I fought in the first war. Probably Gryffindor reasons. But after I escaped, I joined the Order because Voldemort was after you. Now that he's not... I have no reason to fight."

* * *

In her bedroom, Narcissa read through the letters from Hogwarts from one little girl to another...

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has the shittiest family? Go!
> 
> Lucius: My father made me kneel to Voldemort, despite our family motto being 'Malfoys never kneel'  
> Narcissa: My parents memory charmed me into forgetting I loved my sister.  
> Barty: My father put me under Imperius for a decade rather than just release me in another country.  
> Sirius: Curses used as discipline.  
> Draco: Dad wouldn't buy me a Firebolt!  
> Harry: Cupboard, starvation, being called Freak...  
> Valo: London orphanage in World War II  
> Harry: You win  
> Draco: What's a World War?  
> Lucius: It's what the muggles called Grindelwald's War.  
> Harry: No... It happened at the same time, but it wasn't the same thing at all. Not unless Grindelwald had bombers.  
> Draco: You mean _Bombarda_  
>  Valo: They really don't teach this at Hogwarts, do they?  
> Harry: No, they really don't. Not even in Muggle Studies.  
> Valo: I need to hurry up and take over the world....


	13. The Knights of Walpurgis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione does her own research...

Rise and Fall of the Death Eaters  
by Charlotte A. Cavatica

 

Tom Riddle arrived at Hogwarts in September, 1938 where he was immediately sorted into Slytherin House. Though an orphan of no known wizarding family, he made his way in a House known for pure-blood elitism by dint of skill and hard work. While the magical world was consumed with the threat of Grindelwald, those students with muggle ties knew quite well that a larger, more devastating war, lay on the horizon.

On September 3, 1939, the United Kingdom and France declared war on Germany. Prior to this, children and vulnerable people had been evacuated from the coast and from major cities. Hogwarts, in Scotland, was far from any war target, and students from London and Kent must have considered themselves safe. Surely they would be permitted to stay in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade until the war was over.

This was not to be. Headmaster Dippet, along with the School Governors, refused to allow any students to remain over the summers, though Tom Riddle was not the only one who asked. The Governors knew that the muggles had a war going on, but considered it of no importance, as muggles were so backwards and helpless without magic. Tom Riddle was one of the few who understood muggles enough to know how numerous and how deadly they could be. Imagine being sent into a war-torn London every summer, unable to use magic, going from Hogwarts meals to rationing books!

It was during this time that Riddle formed the Knights of Walpurgis, a clandestine association of witches, wizards, and creatures who favoured more scrutiny of muggles, oversight of wix children in muggle care (both muggleborn and muggle-raised), and expanded education. As the magical war with Grindelwald continued, more and more restrictions were placed on magics considered to be 'Dark', and creatures who were known to have allied with him. The Knights of Walpurgis felt that the British magical community should not be punished by what was happening on the continent.

In 1945, Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in a legendary duel, the muggle World War II ended, and Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts. While Dumbledore was lauded with the Order of Merlin first class, and spoke about as future Minister of Magic, the talented graduate turned down the opportunity to work in the Ministry when he was told he must disassociate from the Knights in order to accept. 

At this time, the Knights of Walpurgis were a peaceful, but angry, protest movement, often filling the Ministry atrium, Diagon Alley, or magical towns with protesters from all over Wix Britain. The symbol of the Skull and Snake was formed at this time, and was sent into the sky over their marches - the Skull to represent Dark Magic, and the Snake to represent Light Magic. (People of today might be surprised that a snake was a symbol of Light Magic, but they should remember the Rod of Asclepius, a snake entwined around a staff, has been a healing symbol for millenia.)

Though their movement gained some popularity, their primary opposition was Albus Dumbledore. Though he turned down the role of Minister for Magic, he accepted the position of Chief Warlock in 1947. This enabled him significant power to control the agenda of the Wizengamot, and prevented the Knights from getting their proposals before the legislature. Though Dumbledore positioned himself as an ally to magical creatures, an objective look at his time in power has shown that creatures have lost rather than gained rights. More and more magic was deemed illegal or named 'Dark' - a designation without a true definition. 

In 1965, Albus Dumbledore was named Headmaster of Hogwarts, giving him even more power in Wix Britain. Tom Riddle is said to have applied to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts about this time, and when he was turned down, placed the infamous curse on the position. Whether the curse exists or not, the truth is that since Professor Merrythought's resignation, the school has never been able to keep a professor for a full year. 

Also in 1965, a protest on Diagon Alley was inadvertently scheduled on the day the Hogwarts letters went out. The crowds were overwhelming, and there were multiple splinches from poor Apparation to escape the crush, and one young man, Errington Brown _(N.B. Grandfather of Lavender Brown)_ , was killed by asphyxiation. Though no spells were fired on Brown other than attempts to heal him, Albus Dumbledore used his death, and the Skull and Snake symbol above Diagon Alley, as a rallying point to have the Knights of Walpurgis named a Terrorist organisation.

After this point, the Aurors began hunting the Knights with extreme prejudice. Many were brought in severely injured or were "killed while resisting arrest". The violence escalated into vengeance and blood feuds on both sides. Attempts to mediate the conflict were brought in, but as long as Albus Dumbledore continued to beat the war drums, peace seemed impossible. The first muggleborn Minister for Magic, Nobby Leach, had left office in 1968 for "health reasons", which led many to suspect conspiracies. The following minister, Eugenia Jenkins, was sympathetic to social justice for Squibs and muggleborns, but not Dark creatures. 

Open warfare broke out in 1970 when Tom Riddle took on the name Lord Voldemort, proclaimed himself the Dark Lord and champion of Dark creatures, and set himself and his followers the goal of toppling the Ministry in order to enact the reforms he sought. Though propaganda from the Ministry claimed the newly christened "Death Eaters" were torturing and killing muggles, a study by La Société Historique Magique* shows that most of the muggle killings during Dumbledore's War were either collateral damage or deaths by non-magical causes that were mistakenly attributed to the war. (It should be noted that muggle terrorist organisations were active in Britain during this time period.) Though many people had heard rumours of tortured war victims, when questioned, it was difficult to trace these stories to the source. They seem to have been either urban legends or a way to further demonise the enemy.

In response to the Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore formed a vigilante group known as the "Order of the Phoenix", made up of a combinations of his own loyalists or newly graduated students. Best sources show that his Order sustained a near 80% mortality rate, often due to being sent into lethal situations with poor to no backup and less than adequate training. 

In 1981, the Potter family went into hiding under the Fidelius charm. Though widely believed that Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper, it has only recently been revealed that their true Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed them to Lord Voldemort, who entered the home, killed James and Lily Potter, and attempted to kill Harry Potter. The killing curse rebounded off of the child and destroyed Lord Voldemort. 

Albus Dumbledore told the world about the Boy-Who-Lived, but warned his cohorts privately that he believed Voldemort would return someday. The Death Eaters dispersed in the wake of their leader's death, rather than uniting under a new leader. Many fled or used the  _Imperius_ claim to remain free from Azkaban. 

Questions:

1\. Why did Dumbledore want war?  
2. Why would Voldemort choose to kill a baby, if he had been so scrupulous against killing children before then?  
3. How did Dumbledore know what happened at Godric's Hollow when there were no living witnesses except a 15 month old child?  
4\. Why was Dumbledore so sure that Lord Voldemort would return?   
5\. Why has Dumbledore tried so hard to control Harry Potter's life?  
6\. What are Lord Voldemort's current goals?

* * *

This is what I've learned from French sources, which seem to have far more information about the war than English ones. (They are also far less friendly towards A.D.) Perhaps you could share this with your tutors and see if they agree with my assessment? I've decided not to go back to your godfather's place. It doesn't seem safe.

I haven't had a chance to meditate yet. I will try and do that soon. I got carried away researching.

I miss you. Stay safe.

Love,

Charlotte.

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_  **   
**_July 19, 1996_ **

Harry read over this letter from Hermione, laugh-sobbing at how much research she'd managed to do in less than a fortnight. He picked up his coin.

GOT UR OWL

NEVER CHANGE

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon: Voldemort attacks the Potters, then disappears  
> Canon: Nation celebrates the end of the war!  
> Author: Wait, how do you even know he's dead?  
> Author: Maybe he just decided he couldn't kill a baby after all, and left?  
> Author: 'Guys, changed my mind about the baby killing. Gonna go grab a pint instead.'  
> Author: 'WTF, I step out for FIVE MINUTES and you all are slinking away and claiming Imperius?'  
> Author: 'You couldn't keep the revolution going while I was gone? I have the worst minions.'  
> Author: 'I hate you all. I want you all to Crucio one another in turns while you think about what you've done!'


	14. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore visits the Gaunt Shack. O.W.L. results are delivered. Harry and Valo talk about Pettigrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Draco's O.W.L.s aren't named in canon, but we know he is a swot, and so I extrapolated. He could have done as well as Hermione, except that in Care, he and his cronies kept goofing off and making fun of Hagrid; in DADA, he didn't have the advantage of the DA; in Herbology, I can imagine him as the type who wouldn't want to get dirty; and in Transfiguration, I think the Slytherin-Griffindor rivalry would keep McGonagall from being as effective a teacher (or him as effective a student) as in a neutral situation. 
> 
> As for his electives, we don't know what they are, except that he is in Care, and not in Muggle Studies, but I can't imagine him taking Divination, and I certainly think he's up to Arithmancy and Runes.))

_Gaunt Shack  
__Little Hangleton_     
_July  21 1996_

Albus Dumbledore was dressed in understated combat robes rather than the usual eye-blinding robes he preferred. He wasn't sure if there was a lookout posted near the shack, but he didn't want a brightly coloured garment to give him away. Even though he'd be using a Disillusionment charm, there were many spells and devices that could see through such. After all, Barty Crouch Jr had Moody's eye for months - long enough perhaps to examine it and enchant a duplicate. 

It took time to dismantle the many wards and curses around the shack. Riddle really was a genius. Or had been, before he had made horcruxes and lost his sanity. But nothing that he, Dumbledore, couldn't handle. The snakes were quite a nuisance. By the sheer numbers, he would have preferred to use fire, but he didn't want to burn down the shack. Digging through ashes and rubble for the horcrux would be much more difficult. So instead, he used ice on the serpents. He wasn't as powerful with ice as he was with fire, but with the Elder Wand, power wasn't quite an issue.

Finally the last of the snakes were killed, and he was able to open the door with an unlocking spell and a levitated branch. As expected, another curse shot through the door, and would have hit him had he been careless enough to open the door himself. He floated the branch ahead of him and waved it through the air inside, catching some more curses, then pounding it on the floor, as if it were a walking staff. When he was satisfied that he had triggered everything that could be caught that way, he wrapped his strongest  _Protego_ around himself and stepped inside. 

The searching was arduous, with several Dark Magic signatures in the room that set off more traps. But finally he found the loose floorboard that held a rusted biscuit tin. It showed absolutely no magic at all, but there were ways to mask magic. He opened the lid.

Suddenly he felt 17 again. "Gellert, it can't be..." he whispered, as he picked up the ring and put it on his finger.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place  
__London, Under Fidelius_    
_July  21 1996_

Severus Snape came through the floo. "Where is he?" But it wasn't going to be hard to find him. They could hear the screams.

"In the sitting room. We didn't want to move him," Molly said, wringing her hands. 

Severus drew his wand and stalked through the door.

"Why in the name of Circe, Morgana, and Salazar, did you go alone?!" Severus demanded. "And what made you touch it?"

Dumbledore couldn't answer. He was in too much agony. Severus poured a few drops of Dreamless Sleep down his throat, and then put his head out the door. "Molly, if you could contrive to get your eldest here, he could be of real use. Otherwise, I am not to be disturbed."

Molly ran to the floo, and Severus did what he could to save the life of his mentor.

* * *

 **_Malfoy Manor_ **  
**_Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_ **  
**_July 22, 1996_ **

Two tawny owls flew in at breakfast, landed at the same time, and held their right legs out to Draco and Harry. Draco went even paler than usual as he untied the letter.

"O.W.L. results," Narcissa said excitedly. "Go ahead, let's see."

Harry opened his with trepidation: 

 **Astronomy A**  
**Care of Magical Creatures E**  
**Charms E**  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts O**  
_Divination P_  
**Herbology E**  
_History of Magic D_  
**Potions E**  
**Transfiguration E**

  
**Pass Grades:**   
**Outstanding (O)**  
**Exceeds Exceeds Expectations (E)**  
**Acceptable (A)**

  
_Fail Grades:_   
_Poor (P)_  
_Dreadful (D)_  
_Troll (T)_

It took him several read-throughs to grasp that he had actually achieved 7 O.W.L.s, one of them the highest score, and he had even achieved Exceeds Expectations in Potions! He handed it to Sirius. "I did better than I thought. I was never going to pass Divination, and I passed out in the middle of History of Magic. How did you do Malfoy?"

Malfoy's hands were shaking. 

"Tolly, please get a Calming Draught," Narcissa said. It took a few minutes after that had been given to Draco before he was able to release his letter. 

 **Ancient Runes O**  
**Arithmancy O**  
**Astronomy O**  
**Care of Magical Creatures E**  
**Charms O**  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts E**  
**Herbology E**  
**History of Magic O**  
**Potions O**  
**Transfiguration E**

"Ten O.W.L.s!" Barty announced. "And all E's and O's! You're nearly as much of a swot as I was!"

"How many did you get?" Sirius asked. 

"Twelve. But two were in classes Hogwarts doesn't teach any longer. Magic Theory and Ritual Magic. The Dark Lord tutored me."

"That's really brilliant, Draco. Congratulations," Harry said. "And while being a prefect and playing on the Quidditch team as well." There was only a slight bit of resentment there. It wasn't  _Draco's_ fault that Umbridge had taken Quidditch from him, after all. "Speaking of Quidditch, I should order a new broom before my birthday, or Sirius will go overboard and get another Firebolt."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius said. "The _Thunderbolt_ is supposed to be out soon."

"See?" Harry said. "I loved the Firebolt - I don't want you to think otherwise. But it's a professional grade broom! It's at least five times the cost of the Nimbus line, and I've had a lot more fun playing against Draco the past few weeks when we've been on matched brooms."

"For me too," Draco grumbled. "I can win a seeker's match about 40% of the time now." He was quiet a moment, then asked. "So, er... how many O.W.L.s did Granger take?" 

"Ten," Harry said. "Same ones you did."

"Bet she scored better," Draco said.

"No bet," Harry said. "But she didn't play Quidditch. She started studying for her O.W.L.s almost from the end of the Welcoming Feast."

"Okay, I won't feel so bad when I hear she got all O's then..."

"Oh I don't know... she's entirely sure she mistranslated _one_ rune on that test. She was so worried that she went to see McGonagall about what would happen if she failed all her O.W.L.s"

Sirius laughed so hard he spit out his pineapple juice. "Hermione? Fail all her O.W.L.s?"

Even Draco was snorting. "Crabbe and Goyle are going to pass their O.W.L.s - with great difficulty, and the help of half of Slytherin, but they are."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Care and DADA for both of them, plus Charms and Astronomy for Crabbe. Divination and Arithmancy for Goyle."

"Arithmancy? I thought that was super hard!" Harry said, astonished.

Draco shrugged. "What can I say? He's good with numbers. Not so good with words."

"How do you know they'll pass?"

"Many many practice O.W.L.s. We figured out early which ones to give up on. Neither of them were ever going to pass History of Magic, or Transfig. We hated to give up on Potions, but they just couldn't get it. By Christmas we'd settled on which four they were each going to focus on, then we drilled them relentlessly. I think Goyle can read tea leaves in his sleep by now. You need three O.W.L.s, so by focusing on four each, we're almost certain they'll get it. If not... they don't get expelled right away. They'll get another year of remedial work."

Harry was amazed. No one had ever done anything like that in Gryffindor for the struggling students. "And this was, what, all of the fifth year students helping those two out?"

"Mostly the sixth years, actually, since they're between testing years. But Pansy and I were a big part of it, being prefects. And with those three being my best friends. But now that I'll be a sixth year, I'll be working with the fifth year students, so I'm glad I got the practice."

"Gryffindor doesn't have anything like this. It's just sink or swim," Harry admitted. "Did they ever do anything different back in your day, Sirius?"

"In my day, the common room was a zoo, and if you wanted to study, you got made fun off and called a wanna be Claw or Puff. Swots like Lupin went to the library to get away from the noise," Sirius said.

"That's... pretty much how it is now," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So glad I'm not a Gryffindor."

"I can honestly say you'd have hated it," Harry said. "Even aside from the whole 'family legacy' thing. Hermione does her best, but you can tell that she hates the noise and chaos."

"That's a girl who should have been a Ravenclaw," said Barty. 

And that reminds Harry of his letter from 'Charlotte'. But Valo has been too busy working on his new hand to go over the letter with him. 

* * *

 ** _Malfoy Manor_  **  
**_Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_  **  
**_Ritual Room_**  
**_July 22, 1996_**

Harry and Valo sat the centre of the Ritual room with Nagini wrapped around them. Harry's back was to Valo, with the older man bracing his stump against Harry's shoulder as he inscribed magical runes along it. When Harry had asked Valo the first time why he was able to create a hand for Pettigrew instantly in the graveyard, he had gotten an answer full of transfiguration and arithmantic equations. But then Barty translated, saying that he had prepared Pettigrew's Dark Mark ahead of time, so that when it was done, he only had the runework already in place. It was still a brilliant piece of magic, but it couldn't have been done instantly, even by the Dark Lord. 

Now, he had to prepare his own arm.

"Why didn't you do this before turning in Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"You've seen how slippery he was," Valo said. "And no matter what Black says about him, he was very smart. He could have worked it out, and gotten away."

Harry tried to hold very still. He knew he didn't have to be here - Valo could have transfigured something to rest his arm against - but Nagini wanted him nearby for this, and he didn't mind, really. "What made Pettigrew betray my parents?" he asked. "Do you know?"

"I do know. Are you sure you want to know?" Valo asked. "It might show people you love in a poor light."

Harry thought about his Dad, and Sirius, the bullies. His Mum, hating his Dad. He had hated knowing when he'd first learned, but now... now he felt like he knew them better. They weren't just people in a mirror, waving at him. And Pettigrew was part of their story.

"Yes. I want to know."

"Pettigrew was in love with Black. Very much so. When he confessed - because he was a Gryffindor, and went for the direct approach - Black and Potter laughed. They considered it a good joke. So Pettigrew pretended it had been a prank all along, and laughed with them."

Harry could easily imagine how it would feel if he had confessed his feelings to Cho, and her Ravenclaw friends had laughed at him. But how much worse if they'd been  _his_ friends as well? 

The Dark Lord continued. "That could have been the end of it, except that a few months later, there had been alcohol at some party or outing, and Black and Pettigrew had a sexual encounter. There is no reason to believe anything non-consensual happened. But afterwards, Pettigrew believed there was a relationship, despite a lack of promises from Black. For another year, there were sporadic encounters between Pettigrew and Black, with Pettigrew falling more and more in love, and Black... probably continuing to see other people, both witches and wizards. He was fairly well known at Hogwarts for his promiscuity. But Pettigrew was wilfully blind, because he wanted to believe Black was his. When he was forced to confront the truth... it broke him."

"And that's when he went to you?" Harry asked.

"Not right away. Not for months after graduation. He buried his pain, and he worked for Dumbledore's Order, and he used his animagus form to spy on me. It was a foolish plan, knowing my affinity for snakes. He was discovered, and forced to revert to his human form or be eaten, and he stood before me, and he said, with a shaking voice - remember, he was a Gryffindor - that he'd never join me. I looked into his mind, and I said, 'What if I offered you revenge upon Sirius Black?'"

 _§You're a terrible person sometimes,§_ Harry hissed.

 _§I never said otherwise,§_ Valo reminded him. "He didn't turn right away. I let him think about it."

"With a side helping of torture?" Harry said scornfully.

"Oh no, he was treated as an honoured guest," Valo said. "Please stop thinking so loud, I _don't_ mean the same way you have been treated. It's an entirely different situation."

"You'd love it if I joined you! Don't deny it!"

"Unlike Dumbledore, I don't accept child soldiers in my forces."

Harry snorted. "Happy enough to take my surrender though, weren't you?"

 _§Hatchling, you are upsetting him,§_ Nagini hissed.

 _§He's upsetting me!§_ Harry hissed back. But all the while, he kept very still, not wanting to spoil the rune-work that Valo was doing.

 _§It is fine, dearest Nagini. I told Harry he wouldn't like to hear it, and he didn't,§_ Valo said.

"So he was glad to kill my parents, and me, only because he was in love with Sirius, and Sirius didn't love him back," Harry said.

"Not glad. But he had been on my side for well over a year by then. He understood your parents were soldiers. He didn't know I meant to kill you, or I imagine he would have raised objections. And he knew Black would be blamed, and his revenge would be complete."

"He didn't want me killed as a baby, but he helped you kidnap me last year, and killed Cedric. I know a baby isn't a teenager, but still... Was there anyone he was loyal to?" Harry said bitterly.

"Oddly enough, yes. He would have balked if I had asked him to kidnap any of the Weasleys, especially Ronald or Percy. That might have been enough for him to have contrived to bring Aurors down on me when I was at my most helpless, even if it led to him being arrested as well."

"But... he was just a rat to them," Harry said.

"He was, but he still had the mind of a wizard. He watched them grow up. He was there for their childhoods, in a way he wasn't for yours. He could harden his heart to you, because you barely interacted with Scabbers in the three years you were both at Hogwarts. But he could pretend that the Weasleys were his family."

"That's... awful," Harry said.

"Because you can empathise now?" Valo asked.

 _§I know_ exactly  _how that feels! Living in the midst of a family, but not being part of them.§_ Harry hissed.   _§I know how that feels because of you and Pettigrew killing my parents.§_

"And Dumbledore placing you with muggles. And muggles treating you poorly."

_§Don't try and shift the blame.§_

_§I accept my responsibility,§_ Valo said.  _§You are correct.§_

"Are you ever going to tell me why? It's about that prophecy, isn't it?" Harry said, the rage going out of him in a rush. He hadn't expected Valo to accept responsibility.

Valo spent a moment considering. "I promised I would answer your questions before the end of the summer. The day after tomorrow, after your morning tutoring session. Bring your godfather."

* * *

 G _rimmauld Place  
__London, Under Fidelius_    
_July 23, 1996_

"Albus, I've done all I can," Severus told Dumbledore, as he examined the blackened, withered hand. "I can only slow the curse, not stop it."

"How long?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes closed.

"Six months. A year at most," Severus said. "What possessed you to go alone? And then to touch it? And with your wand hand?"

"I underestimated Tom. And the compulsion... I can't explain it. It took me by surprise," Albus said. He ran his finger over the stone. "Severus, there are two things I need from you."

"You know I'll do anything," Severus said.

"The first, is the Sword of Gryffindor, hanging in the Headmaster's office. I'll need it to destroy Tom's horcruxes. And the second is Harry Potter's invisibility cloak."

"Potter's cloak? Whatever for?" Severus asked in surprise. 

"Do you trust me, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Severus said.

"You know there are things I can't tell you. Simply trust that I have a good reason for needing the boy's cloak. I'm sure you can retrieve it from him without too much difficulty," Dumbledore said.

"No difficulty at all, since I confiscated it from his trunk before sending his belongings to him. I'll be back tonight with both items."

 

After Severus had departed, Albus turned the stone over in his hand until the dead appeared around him. There were so many of them, the walls vanished to make room. Dozens of shades crowded the room. Hundreds. Dead from his family. Dead from Gellert's war. From Riddle's war. Dead from two different Dragon pox epidemics. The worst for him were the seven Hogwarts children who had died during his tenure. Two quidditch accidents. One potions mishap. Two who went into the Forbidden Forest on a dare. And Myrtle and Cedric, who had been murdered by Tom.

He dropped the stone before any of them could speak. He didn't want to hear what they had to say. It was enough to know it was the genuine stone. And he had the wand.

He wasn't going to die in six months or a year. Once he had the cloak, he would have the power to defeat Tom at last. He wouldn't need Harry Potter at all.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon!Marauders: Potter the Jock, Black the Rebel, Lupin the Wolf, and Pettigrew the Leftover.  
> Canon: Pettigrew was so dumb he didn't become an animagus until fifth year!  
> Author: Wait wait wait... he becomes an animagus at age FIFTEEN?! Something that only one in a thousand wix are capable of? And that's proof that he's stupid?  
> Author: He switches sides in the middle of a war, with two Legilimens around, and doesn't get caught?  
> Author: After the Dark Lord's unexpected death, he has the presence of mind to steal Voldemort's wand and hide it.  
> Author: He goads Black into a public fight to fake his own death.  
> Author: He hides out for twelve years in animagus form without getting caught.  
> Author: When he is finally exposed, he escapes anyway.  
> Author: He discovers the location of Lord Voldemort's wraith, which no one, on either side, has been able to do.  
> Author: He creates a first body for Voldemort, smuggles him into England, creates a second body for Voldemort...  
> Author: And all of this is proof that he is unintelligent and poor in magic?!


	15. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has the Hallows, and summons Death...

**G** _rimmauld Place  
__London, Under Fidelius_    
_July 24, 1996_

"Thank you, Severus, that will be all," Albus said.

Severus hesitated a moment, looking at Albus's blackened and charred right hand, then said, "Call me if you need anything," and stepped out of the room.

Once he left, Albus put Death's cloak around his shoulders, held the Death stick in his hand, and turned the Resurrection Stone over in his hand. "Death. Your Master calls you."

* * *

Laughter. Bright joyful laughter that he hadn't heard for nearly a century. A pretty blonde girl was sitting on the rug, laughing and clapping her hands. "Oh well done, Al! Neat trick!"

"Ari?" Albus gasped.

"I do have to wonder what you're doing with my cloak," said an older man, so completely disfigured with pox that he was only recognisable by the messy black hair. Charlus Potter. 

"Harry gave it to me," Albus said.

"He never did," said Myrtle, who was now sitting behind to Arianna and braiding her hair. "You're a dirty liar."

"Liar Liar!" said Arianna. "Albus is a Liar!"

"FINE! I stole it! It's mine now, and I am Master of Death!" shouted Albus.

Lily Evans snorted, from where she was standing on tiptoes looking through the bookcase. "What a load of horsefeathers."

"Clearly didn't do very much research," said Regulus Black, who was sitting in the armchair by the fire. "To think one could master _Death_ with a _scavenger hunt_."

Evan Rosier's blue eyes shone with madness as he crawled on the bed and leaned in close to stare into Albus's eyes. "Leader of the Light. Too good to kill. You didn't even kill the last owner of your wand." He flicked the Elder Wand lightly. "You didn't kill Tom Riddle when you first feared what he was becoming. You didn't kill _me_ when I massacred the muggle children in Wigtown. You didn't kill Harry Potter when you learned what he was. The only one you ever killed..." He spun around and took Arianna's hand, and kissed her lightly on the knuckles.

"Was me!" Arianna shouted gleefully.

Albus screamed.

* * *

It seemed that hours must have passed before Albus dared to open his eyes again. Only Arianna remained in the room with him, now perched on the dresser like a bird.

"I didn't mean to kill you..." he said. "Arianna, please forgive me."

"You didn't mean to," Ari said in a sing-song voice. "Never never again will you kill... So so sorry..."

"But it's true!"

"And that's why you aren't my Master," Arianna suddenly said in a hard voice. "Your only direct kill was accidental."

"...Death?"

Arianna bowed from her perch on the dresser. "At your service - but only in the sense that I serve all mortals. I'll be back for you to lead you to... what have you called it... 'the next great adventure'."

"Do you have to look like... her?"

"Nope!" Death said. "But I don't _have_ to talk to you at all, Hallows or no Hallows. Anything else to ask before I get bored with you?"

"How do I _really_ become your Master?"

"You can never Master that which you don't understand."

"What does that mean?"

"You got the Hallows by thievery, not murder. Did you want to become the Master of Larceny? If you want to Master _me_ , start by bloodying your hands... on purpose, this time..." Arianna's laughter rang through the room as she vanished slowly from sight.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon!Hallows: Collect three items and become immortal!  
> Author: No no no, that is far far too easy  
> Author: Death is a lot more demanding than that! 💀💀💀💀💀💀


	16. The Prophecy, Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears the Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I made some minor edits on [Chapter Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452933/chapters/43749964) after finalising the prophecy details. Also, retitled the entire work)

**Malfoy Manor**  
**_Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_  **  
**_Dark Lord's Sitting Room_ **  
**_July 24, 1996_**

Valo's new hand, silver like Pettigrew's, was finished. Harry couldn't keep himself from staring at it as he sat at the table in Valo's sitting room with Barty, Sirius, and Narcissa. The prophecy orb was on the table between them - the first time Harry had seen it since he had surrendered it to the Dark Lord. He remembered how terrified he had been, how sure he had been that he was about to be tortured and then killed. 

He never would have imagined that he could have spent his best summer to date in a house with the Dark Lord, Barty Crouch Jr, and the Malfoy family. That the Dark Lord would have been responsible for Sirius's freedom. That he would become friends with Voldemort's terrifying familiar. That he would become friends with  _Draco_ even.

The Dark Lord tapped his wand against the prophecy orb, and Sybill Trelawny's voice echoed out:

_"The one who is soulbound to the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, cursed on Samhain, marked as a Serpent's heir. The Old Magic shall bind them, in both war and peace. The one who is soulbound to the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry looked at the orb from which that prophecy had emerged. "But... I don't understand..."

"Before you were born, Severus Snape brought me part of a prophecy. It went 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, cursed on Samhain...' Which you have no doubt noticed is not equivalent what we have just heard."

"So which one is true?" Harry asked.

"The recording in the Ministry is true," Barty said. "The magic used by the Department of Mysteries to record all prophecies can't be fooled by a meddlesome old coot performing an Obliviate and a Memory Charm, which is what happened to Severus. Dumbledore wanted the Dark Lord to hear the prophecy and decide to kill you."

"So what does the real prophecy mean? Can you play it again?" Harry asked.

Valo tapped his wand on the orb, and Trelawney's voice echoed the words again, as Harry copied the words. _"The one who is soulbound to the Dark Lord..."_

"Okay, I totally failed Divination... someone interpret please?" Harry asked.

"Let me start in the middle. _'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'_ That could have referred to two children - you or Neville Longbottom. I decided my destined opponent had to be you, because you were a half-blood, like me. _'Cursed on Samhain'_ is both the date I first attacked you and the Halloween curse you have carried ever since. _'Marked as the Serpent's heir._ '" Valo reached out and touched Harry's scar with his silver hand, and Harry leaned into the touch.  _§I marked you. And you speak parseltongue.§_ Making you one of my heirs."

"One of your _heirs_?" Harry said. "Wouldn't you have to  _die_ to have an  _heir?"_

"I consider anyone I have taught to be one of my heirs in magic," Valo said.

Harry looked down at his messy copy of the prophecy. " _'The Old Magic shall bind them, in both war and peace.'_ So... does that refer to my mother's sacrifice? And the rebounded curse?"

"Which fuelled my own obsession with you, to the point of using your blood to resurrect myself. And now we are bound in peace by Old Magic," Valo said.

"That leaves  _'The one who is soulbound to the Dark Lord',"_ Harry said. "That doesn't mean we have to get married or something does it? Because, no offence, but I was kind of hoping to find someone closer to my age."

Valo sighed heavily. "No, it means something much more literal. You carry an actual fragment of my soul with you, and have done since the night I tried to kill you."

Sirius was on his feet, with his wand in his hand, aiming it at the Dark Lord, shouting angrily something about whores and fucks and then Narcissa was in Sirius's face, disarming him and shouting at him. "Are you out of your mind, Sirius?! You will lose your magic if you attack! Shut up, sit down, we will  _talk_ about this crisis  _calmly_  like  _grown-ups!"_

Sirius deflated at that, and sat down, but he was still breathing heavily.

"Mimsy! A Calming Draught please." Valo said, and Sirius considered a moment, then took it.

"Calming Draughts all around, I believe," Narcissa said. "I think as a pre-emptive measure." She tucked Sirius's wand into her own holster, and made sure Harry drank his Draught.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sirius said he was calm enough to go on, though he sat rather closer to Harry than before. 

"I want to know why I'm carrying part of your soul, and why that made Sirius so angry," Harry said. 

"It's Dark Magic. Not just Dark, Black Magic," Sirius said. "To tear your soul requires that you destroy a complete innocent."

"No," Valo said. "That's one ritual for creating a horcrux. But it isn't the only way to do it. You can do it by killing an enemy as well as an innocent."

"Whore-crux?" Harry asked.

"Horcrux," Valo said, and spelled it. "It means soul jar. You cut off a piece of your soul and place it into another container. If you create one, then when you die, your soul is tethered to the earth and you can be resurrected."

"And that's why you're immortal? Because you made me into one?" Harry said, horrified.

"I made horcruxes long before you were born," Valo said.

"You made more than one?!" Sirius gasped.

"Yes, yes, evil Dark Lord, remember?" Valo said with a sigh. He addressed Harry again. "I targeted you because I believed you were prophesied to vanquish me - the false prophecy I was given. And though there are ways to create them other than the sacrifice of innocence, it was still an opportunity I did not want to pass up. The murder of an innocent child, who was my fated enemy - I believed your sacrifice would make a strong ritual. I had a container prepared before I went. I spread a rune circle around us. And then I cast the killing curse, which the Old Magic caused to backfire. What I did not know then was that the horcrux ritual still happened. A piece of my soul severed off and attached itself to you. That's why we have a link between us, why we've shared dreams." He reached out to stroke Harry's scar again, and Harry still, even knowing what it was now, leaned into his touch. Somehow it felt even more comforting when he used his silver hand. "It's why we've been drawn to one another, even when we were at war. I was focused on you when my enemy is, and has always been, Dumbledore."

"Er... I was _also_ focused on you because you kept trying to kill me," Harry pointed out. "So can you take it out?"

The adults exchanged looks. 

"You can't get it out of me. I'm going to have Valo's soul in me forever?" Harry protested.

Barty took this question. "We don't know. His soul entering you when you were that young - it should have taken over completely. It had 60 years of memories, and you had 15 months. The fact that it didn't, is probably down to your mother's protection. But it's been there almost your entire life, growing with your own soul and your own magic. Trying to remove it could destroy your personhood and leave you nothing more than a husk."

"Wait wait wait, did Dumbledore know about this?" Harry asked in horror. "Was he going to kill me so he could finish you off?"

Again the adults exchanged looks.

"He was raising you to sacrifice yourself..." Barty said.

There was a whine, and Harry saw that Sirius couldn't handle this anymore. He'd had to go Padfoot for this, and lean against Harry's legs, while Harry stroked his head. 

Harry looked at Valo. _§Is there anything I can say to convince you not to potion me to the gills and lock me in a crystal coffin at the heart of the earth or something similar?§_

 _§I wasn't planning on it. Nagini holds part of my soul, and I let her roam free,§_ Valo said.  _§I do want you better protected than you have been, but I don't intend to imprison you.§_

 _§I'm already imprisoned,§_ Harry pointed out.

"No more so than you are during the school year," Valo said. "You're not imprisoned, you're supervised. And we have yet to decide what you will do in September. Whether you wish to return to Hogwarts or withdraw and continue with private tutoring."

Harry gaped at him. "You'd let me return to Hogwarts?"

"I'm considering it. But you need to consider it too. You'll be going back to a school that is still expecting you to be their Chosen One, and you can no longer fulfil that role. And now that you have your OWLs, you can withdraw from school with no penalties, and self-study for your NEWTs," Valo said. "And though Dumbledore will not be there, he will try to find ways to reach you, just as I tried to find ways to reach you when the school was not under my control. It could be entirely unpleasant  _and_ dangerous for you."

"But you'd still let me?" 

 _§Or you can stay and learn from me .§_ Valo reached out and touched Harry's scar with his silver hand. And Harry knew now that that feeling was the connection between the Dark Lord's magic and their joined souls.  _§Be my apprentice.§_

 _§That'd be a pretty steep fall from Saviour to Dark Lord's apprentice in one summer.§_ Harry petted his dogfather's head and scritched his ears. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon!Dumbledore, at the end of OotP: "It is time for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."  
> Harry: Including that I'm a Horcrux?  
> Dumbledore: Nah, I'm going to leave that for someone else to do in the heat of battle as they're dying.


	17. Corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron sees things. A library disappears. Correspondence with Luna.

**_12 Grimmauld Place_  **  
**_London, Under Fidelius_  **  
**_June - July 1996_ **

Ever since he had been attacked by the brains in the Department of Mysteries, Ron found he could see around the corners of things. It was the only way he could describe it to himself. He knew he was seeing things that didn't exist to most people, or perhaps shouldn't exist. Or maybe he was seeing things that did exist, but that no one else understood.

He wondered if this was what it was like being Luna.

His first shock was seeing his Mum. He looked at her, and she was full of  _love_ and  _worry_ and  _care_ and  _fear_ but also _must do our duty_ and wrapped up in her mind was a running picture of the funeral of her brothers. And Ron couldn't help wonder why she constantly played that memory in her mind, and not happier memories she must have of them. 

* * *

>   _Dear Luna,_
> 
> _I think my Mum has wrackspurts..._

* * *

His Dad didn't have anything so unpleasant as a funeral in his head. But  _must do our duty_ still played pretty heavily in his mind as well. 

Professor Snape's mind didn't leak its own wrackspurts, if that's what they were, but he could feel them thrumming under the surface, screaming in pain. 

* * *

>   _Actually, I think most people have wrackspurts._

* * *

Not all of his new sight was unpleasant. Sometimes it was just _weird_ , like when he looked at the mad Walburga Black. Usually portraits went to sleep if they had no stimulation for a long period of time. This one had stayed awake, to continue giving orders to a mad house elf. Why? And he saw that both portrait and elf were bound by snakes, each snake wearing a golden locket. Something about the locket looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

There were lots of corners to see around in the Black house, and it made him shout, "Don't touch that!" a few times, before someone picked up something cursed. 

He wondered if he could have stopped Professor Dumbledore from picking up the cursed ring that burned his hand. But surely Dumbledore could see curses better than he could. Even if Ron did have the help of brains of the Department of Mysteries. But it wasn't like it mattered. Dumbledore never spoke to him, never saw him as anything more than 'Harry Potter's best friend'. He didn't think Dumbledore had spoken more than a dozen words to him in all the time he'd been a Hogwart's student.

* * *

>   _Maybe I should start saving butterbeer corks._

* * *

If he squinted sometimes, and the light was right, he could see threads connecting people. He himself was connected to his Mum and Dad and his siblings, but also, oddly, to Snape and Dumbledore. He also had threads that went off into the distance before disappearing, and he could only guess that they were threads to Harry and Hermione, and other schoolmates and teachers. He knew the threads were different colours, but he couldn't always  _see_ the colours. And he couldn't touch the threads, which made sense, or everyone would be tangled in threads, all the time, like a bunch of playful cats. But he couldn't help thinking if he could just touch those threads that went off and into the distance, he'd know which was Harry's and which was Hermione's. Surely they'd feel different. And it didn't seem right that a bond like the one he had with Harry and Hermione would be just as thin as the one he had with Dumbledore, who he barely knew at all.

* * *

But nothing he had seen was as strange as when a floor of Grimmauld Place suddenly ceased to exist. And nobody noticed but him.

* * *

 

> _I still don't believe in the Rotfang Conspiracy, but I can't help but notice that something is very wrong around here. How do you handle seeing things that nobody else does?_
> 
> _Your friend,_
> 
> _Ron_

* * *

* * *

* * *

  **Malfoy Manor**  
**_Wiltshire, Under Fidelius_  **  
**_Dark Lord's Sitting Room_  **  
**_July 24, 1996_**

"If we want to find a way to fix this, the best place to look would be the Black Library," Sirius said. "It's about as comprehensive a Dark Magic library as exists in Britain."

"No offence, but you can't just take the Dark Lord and a Death Eater fugitive into the headquarters of the Order," Harry said.

"It's my fucking house, I can do whatever I want with it," Sirius snarled. "I'm not the Secret Keeper, but as the holder of the wards I can cancel the Fidelius entirely so we can go in through the floo."

"We'd have to fight to take the house," Barty said. 

"No!" Harry said. "The Weasleys are there! Lupin is there! Tonks is there! You might get them killed! You promised!" He looked at Valo, his eyes pleading. "That's why I surrendered, to keep them safe!"

"Have you ever considered  _just_  taking the library?" Narcissa asked archly.

* * *

 ** _12 Grimmauld Place_  **  
**_London, Under Fidelius_  **  
**_Black Library_  **  
**_July 25, 1996_ **

The plan was simple. Snape went to the Black Library, made sure he was alone, and lit the fire. Sirius stepped through the fireplace and cut his hand, placed it on the wall, and spoke to the wards. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby lay claim to this house.  _Finite Fidelius._ "

As the whole house seemed to shimmer, Snape called through the floo, and the Dark Lord, Barty, and the three Malfoys stepped through, taking up guarding positions on the perimeter of the room. The Dark Lord walked the room, leaving blood at the corners, until he felt confident of the room's dimensions. Then he began to chant, gazing into Draco's eyes. 

They had chosen him as Secret Keeper because he was a Black, and also unmarked. It was a weakness of the Dark Mark that it was soul magic, and thus the Fidelius charm did not work on a marked Death Eater. Peter Pettigrew had been unmarked until after the Dark Lord gained his first child like body, or he never would have been able to hold the Potter's secret. Narcissa was already holding the secret to Malfoy Manor, so she could not be the choice here. Harry had a horcrux bound to his own soul. Sirius's soul was too weakened by the years of Dementor exposure. So that left Draco, who was moved by the show of trust from his cousin, and delighted by the chance to see the library of his ancestors.

The Dark Lord cupped Draco's face in both hands and wrapped the Secret up in the soul of this son of the House of Black. This fierce Slytherin. This brilliant student. This devoted son. This talented wizard. This proud pureblood. This young man of dignity and grace.

When he had finished, everyone but Draco stood in a room that was oddly blank, as if their blind spots had taken over their whole fields of vision, unsure where they were, until Draco said, "The Black Library is on the 4th floor of 12 Grimmauld Place." Then the gloomy library was visible once again around them.

Barty grinned and clapped his hands together. "Well then. I'm getting straight to work!"

* * *

It was bizarre for Harry to be back in Grimmauld Place. Especially when he could actually  _hear_ the voices of the Weasleys through the floorboards. 

"I want to go and talk to Ron," he said.

"Dumbledore is still here," Sirius said. "It's not safe."

"Ugh. Why are they still here when the Fidelius is broken? What do they think happened?" Harry demanded.

"They think it broke because of the curse on Dumbledore," Snape said. "They are making plans to leave, but they have to secure the next location first. They may not be able to use the Fidelius again."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because not many witches and wizards can cast it. It is intense magic that requires a powerful caster and a powerful Secret Keeper. Dumbledore is too weak to cast it again. The eldest Weasley has studied the charm, but it is unlikely that on his first attempt he will be unable to secure a place even as large as the Burrow," Snape said. 

"But you aren't going to attack them? Or let your Death Eaters attack them? Right?" Harry asked Valo.

"I am not. I remember who your Surrender protects, and I have even extended it to the entire Weasley family, though not all of them were there that night. I know how important Intent can be in magic," the Dark Lord said. "I do not mean to experience another backlash of the Old Magic. However, I suspect they will not believe me if I tell them they are safe from me."

Draco sniffed. "Likely not." Harry was amused that Draco curled up in the chair that Hermione so often used when she came here to read.

And he missed Hermione so much at that moment that he couldn't bear it. And he missed Ron... who was in this very house, if he just stepped outside the library door.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

> _Dear Ron,_
> 
> _Am I your friend? I thought you were only pretending like most people do._
> 
> _Butterbeer corks are better for nargles than for wrackspurts, but they will help some, especially if you soak them in moonlight first. Mostly I don't worry about what other people see. Some people are looking for the snitch, and others are looking for Blibbering Humdingers._
> 
> _Maybe you and Ginny can come stay here for the rest of the summer. Papa won't mind at all, and you should all probably leave before the Heliopath attacks._
> 
> _Your friend!!!!_
> 
> _Luna_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: So, this Fidelius charm is pretty powerful. Why doesn't everyone use it?  
> JKR: Er...  
> Harry: We should put it up around the Burrow, around Hermione's house, around important places like Ollivanders...  
> JKR: Er...  
> Voldemort: I want to get in on this. I can move all my horcruxes to new hiding places, then Fidelius the hiding places.  
> JKR: Er...  
> Author: So what are the limitations to a Fidelius anyway? There's got to be some reason every important place in the book isn't hidden behind one of them?  
> JKR: Er...


	18. Godric's Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry considers Valo's offer. A birthday at Godric's Hollow.

_**Malfoy Manor**  _   
_**Wiltshire, Under Fidelius** _   
_**South Balcony** _   
_**July 25, 1996** _

After he finally accepted that he couldn't go downstairs in Grimmauld Place and talk to Ron or anyone else in the Order, Harry returned to Malfoy Manor, to go to the balcony where he normally went to think. 

Snape had told the Dark Lord the prophecy. Snape had sent the Dark Lord after his family.

But... it had happened only after Dumbledore had memory charmed him. Maybe mind controlled him? Had Snape even planned on telling the Dark Lord anything? Maybe they would never know...

What he did know was that  _Dumbledore_  had done it.  _Dumbledore_  had sent the Dark Lord to kill him. Voldemort never would have come after a baby if there hadn't been that false prophecy. Dumbledore had set up his vigilante Order full of young Hogwarts graduates and new parents and most of them had died. Sirius didn't even remember why he'd joined. "Gryffindor reasons," he'd said. Because Dumbledore had convinced everyone that Valo was a terrorist. 

The Dark Lord had killed his parents. But Dumbledore had set them in his path. 

And Voldemort had been part of his soul since the day his parents died. 

Voldemort - Valo - wanted him to be his apprentice.

 _§I don't know what to do, Nagini,§_ he said to the snake who had come out to bask in the sun with him.  _§How am I supposed to trust him when he killed my parents?§_

 _§He likes you. You're his familiar,§_ Nagini said.  _§He won't hurt you.§_

 _§You are probably biased,§_ Harry said. He flopped over, using Nagini as a pillow.

"You have no idea how weirdly terrifying that looks," Sirius said, as he stepped out onto the balcony. "It's taking all my self control not to grab you and run from the scary snake."

"Nagini isn't scary, she's sweet," Harry said.

_§I'm frightening and awe-inspiring! Tell him that!§_

"Nagini wants me to tell you that she is frightening and awe-inspiring," Harry said with a straight face. "She's also beautiful. That was me, but she knows she is."

_§I certainly do!§_

"You've been quiet the last few days," Sirius said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm trying to figure out about whether to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Ah. Yeah, that's a tough one." Sirius sat down next to him. "Did Nagini give you good advice?"

"Pfft. Her loyalties are not subtle," Harry said. "I just... I mean, I still feel guilty for surrendering. But I think going neutral is probably the right thing. I think my parents would have wanted that."

"I'm sure they would have, pup," Sirius said. "No kid your age should be in the middle of a war, prophecy or no prophecy."

"Yeah, but becoming his apprentice? That's not neutral anymore, is it? That's taking sides. And he's still the person who killed my parents. With Dumbledore's assistance, it seems. But he held the wand."

"He did," Sirius said.

"But he also saved you. And he gave me the best summer of my life," Harry said. "And there's that prophecy connecting us..."

"Fuck the prophecy, Harry. Don't let it factor into your decision. It'll come true or not, on its own," Sirius said.

"Well, okay, but there's also this," Harry touched his scar. "So we're connected." 

"And part of you is thinking that it's be crazy to turn down an opportunity to learn from one of the most brilliant wizards of our time," Sirius said.

"Er... yeah?" Harry said. "But I don't want to make my parents ashamed of me."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "I don't know if I'm the best person to ask. I made my parents ashamed of me from the moment I sorted Gryffindor. But I know James and Lily swore to love you no matter what you did. You're safe while you're here, and once you return to Hogwarts, you'll be out of my reach, and I hate that. So that might be influencing my thoughts. But I also think that your parents would understand that you're at the age where you need to start making decisions for yourself, and not for your parents, even if they were still alive to guide you."

"And wouldn't it be easier to get the horcrux out of me if I'm here?"

"You going back to Hogwarts won't make us stop researching that," Sirius said. "You'll be able to come back for Christmas and Easter, and if we have discovered a ritual, we can enact it then."

Harry stroked Nagini's scales. "Sirius, I know it's my decision. But will you please tell me what you  _think_ I should do?"

Sirius reached out carefully and stroked the terrifying snake. "You have a soulbond with the Dark Lord. An apprenticeship is a further bond. It won't force you to fight his wars, but it will influence you. And for all we know, it might bind the soul piece more tightly to you. I think if you choose not to go back to Hogwarts, you should let Barty and I continue to tutor you rather than become the Dark Lord's apprentice."

* * *

 _§Will you be angry if I say no?§_ Harry asked Valo, that night when they were preparing for another mind clearing ritual - this time for Lucius. Harry had progressed enough in runes to be permitted to draw some of the chalk runes on the ground, but not the runes on Lucius's naked body, which were more critical.

 _§Disappointed. Not angry,§_ Valo said. 

 _§I'm used to you being angry and throwing Big Pain everywhere,§_ Harry said. He almost giggled that 'Crucio' translated into parseltongue as 'Big Pain'. 

"Barty and I have talked about that," Valo said. "I believe my anger and insanity was part of my punishment by the Old Magic. Since you and I made peace, I have been able to think rationally."

"So you didn't act like that before?" Harry asked.

"I didn't torture my own followers," Valo said. "What kind of person does that? How did I even have followers left?"

"Half of them are insane, and the other half terrified of you," Harry said.

"That's not true, Mr Potter," Lucius said. "He offers us something that no one else does."

"What's that?"

"Freedom from Albus Dumbledore's agenda."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had more to remember than the memory charm of Andromeda and Ted Tonks wedding. His grandfather, Dante Malfoy, murdered Lucius's older brother, Ignatius, then _Obliviated_ Lucius of the memory.

Ignatius had been a squib. He was ten years old when he was killed. Lucius was eight. He had seen the killing curse cast, slamming his brother off of the balcony by the force of it. A tragic accident, it had been ruled. A fall and a broken neck. 

The Malfoy's retreated after the ritual, while Lucius came to terms with losing all over again the brother who had been erased from his life.

Harry began to fear what would happen when it was his turn to undergo the ritual.

* * *

 **_The Happy Hippogriff  
_ ** **_Godric's Hollow_ **  
_**Cornwall  
July 31, 1996**_

Remus made his way to the pub, memories assaulting him. So many times he had gone to this very pub with James and Lily (and Peter). They had come here to drink and celebrate Harry's birth - James buying round after round for the entire crowd. 

He hadn't been back since that Halloween.

He'd been to Godric's Hollow, for the funeral. He'd come back every year to pay his respects. But he'd never gone into the Happy Hippogriff. He couldn't imagine going there without James. 

But Harry. Harry wanted to be here. He wanted to walk in his parents' footsteps. He wanted to see their graves. (How could no one have taken Harry to see their graves?!) He wanted to spend his sixteenth birthday in Godric's Hollow, with just the three of them. 

And Voldemort had allowed it! He could have refused to allow Harry to leave his presence for the duration of the war! But was allowing a birthday excursion. All he requested was that Harry be disguised and that he allow his snake to watch over them from a distance.

He arrived at the pub, and sat at the bar. After a few moments, a barwitch approached him and said, "A gentleman by the name of Saul Aumsware is looking for Upton O'Good. Is that you?"

"I am Upton O'Good," Remus said. She led him to a booth where a pair of non-descript brown haired men were sitting. It took a minute to see Sirius and Harry underneath the change in the hair and eye colours.  "It is so good to see you both!"

Harry grinned. "This place is great! My parents really came here?"

"This was their favourite pub. There's another one, a muggle one, that they also liked, but they could use their wands here. There's a muggle-repulsion field that makes muggles think this one is closed for repairs," Sirius said. 

Remus took out a wrapped parcel and handed it to Harry. 

"A book!" Sirius protested. "Boring!"

"Shut it," Harry said. "I'm sure I'll love it." He carefully unwrapped it, and found an old book with a faded cover.  _The History of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter._ Harry stroked the cover reverently, then opened it, as if it were made of glass. It had been published in 1935. "Remus, thank you! I love it! I never knew anything about my family."

"We're starting to learn that," Sirius said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, pup."

Harry carefully wrapped the book back in its wrapping paper, and stowed it in a pocket.

"I didn't bring your present. It's a bit big for the table."

" _cough_ Broomstick _cough_ ," Harry said.

"It _might_ be a broomstick," Sirius said. "But not a Thunderbolt, because  _someone_ is no fun and wants to play fair."

"You could buy me a house for what a Thunderbolt costs!"

"Why would I buy you a house? You already own a couple of houses," Sirius said.

"Wait what?" Harry said, as the barwitch brought them their orders. Harry had ordered the Shepherd's pie, and a butterbeer. 

They waited until the barwitch had left, then Remus spoke up. "You didn't know about the Potter properties?"

"I knew the house here was destroyed," Harry said.

"It's not destroyed, just damaged. It's sealed up, but you still own it," Sirius said. "The other place you own is the Pottery. Your parents lived there for a few months after the wedding, with James's parents, but then..." his voice choked up.

"Charlus caught dragon pox," Remus said. "Lily had to leave, at once, to keep from catching it. Dorea and James had both been infected by then. James made it. Charlus and Dorea didn't."

"James joined Lily after he'd been cleared. She couldn't even go to the funeral. I went with him. I'd had dragonpox as a child," Sirius said. "He couldn't bear to go back. I went back to the manor with... with Peter, and old Mrs Bagshot. We packed up your things. Lily had been staying with Mrs Bagshot, but after that, they bought a cottage. I think Lily liked it better. It was more the size of home she'd grown up with. Not that the Pottery is a mansion or anything, but it has six or seven bedrooms, a library, a Roman bath, a kiln..."

"A kill?"

"K-I-L-N. It's the furnace you bake pottery in," Remus said. "It's all in that book. Your family were famous potters. They didn't run it as a business anymore by the James's time, but it was still taught in the family. James would have taught you, as soon as he was able to go back to his parents' house."

Sirius wiped his eyes as he laughed. "James gave us so much pottery crap. Remember when he made the ashtray that vanished ashes and smoke, after Frank started smoking?"

"But it wouldn't stop, and kept sucking the air out of the room. There was a draught going into the ashtray," Remus continued. "We had to open the windows so we could breathe. Frank tried to break it, but James always put an  _Impervious_ charm on his pottery. Peter finally hit it with a  _Reducto_ curse."

"Then there was the singing teapot. The refilling shotglasses," Sirius said.

"Remember fourth year, he would take flowers to Lily every week in a new vase? She kept trying to give them back, but he told her that it was a major breach of etiquette not to keep a magical gift. Then when she found out he'd made that rule up, she took maybe thirty vases out to the lake and used them for spell practice," Remus said.

"Oh Merlin, that was hilarious!" Sirius said. "Though it was fun to see what spells bounced off the vases and which destroyed them."

"Do you have any of the pottery left, that my dad made?" Harry asked.

"I think I do," Remus said. 

Sirius shook his head. "If I do, it's at the Pottery, in my old room there. Everything from my old flat is gone."

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "They didn't let me in to pack up your belongings. I wasn't next of kin."

"You actually tried? Even though you thought I betrayed James and Lily?"

Remus looked down. "I wanted to look for some sign of what had driven you to it - I would have packed everything up and put it in storage somewhere after that. But I couldn't get in. From what I heard, a few Aurors got in and destroyed everything."

Sirius was beginning to blank out. Harry put an arm around him. "Come back to us. We're here. You're here. Everything's okay. Come on now, breathe in... out.... in... out..."

Harry competently led Sirius through a breathing exercise, and Remus was impressed. This was not the same young man he had seen last Christmas, when Arthur had been in St Mungos, and Harry had locked himself away, convinced he was to blame. 

It was good for Harry to have the weight of the wix world taken off of his shoulders, Remus thought. Lily and James would approve.

* * *

 ** _Graveyard  
_ ** **_Godric's Hollow_ **  
_**Cornwall  
July 31, 1996**_

Sirius watched his godson approach the grave of his parents, and it broke his heart that he had never been hear before. That Petunia had been too spiteful to bring him, he could understand. But why didn't Dumbledore, or McGonagall, or even Hagrid bring him once over the years? 

Harry walked up to the grave as if he were meeting a new person - nervously, as if his parents were going to reject him. But finally he sat on the grass next to the gravestone and began to speak to them, while Sirius and Remus (and somewhere, a creepy snake) stood guard.

Sometime later, Harry stood up, his eyes a bit reddened, and said, "I don't understand the inscription on their gravestone. 'The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death'. What is that supposed to mean? That sounds like something Valo would say."

Sirius didn't know, so he looked at Remus, who said, "It's an old Peverell family saying - the Peverells married into the Potters a long time ago. They were famous for being necromancers. I don't know why Dumbledore would have chosen it though. He could have chosen the Potter words instead, 'Per Virtutem Caritatis' - Through Courage and Love."

Harry took a deep breath and stared at Remus. "'Through Courage and Love'? That's perfect. They both were so brave, facing down Voldemort, without a wand, both of them ready to die for me. And they  _did_ die for me. That saying about death - it's awful. It makes it sound like they would have been seeking immortality, and that's the opposite of who they were. It's the only memory I have of them, but I know they valued love more than life."

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If that's what you want, you can change it. The stone should have a blood lock on it, to prevent vandalism, but if you put a drop of blood on the gravestone, then we can erase and re-engrave the words."

"Yes!" Harry said at once. He put his wand to his fingertip and hit it with a piercing hex. Once his blood hit the tombstone, the stone shimmered all over. "Are all magical gravestones editable?"

"They are," Remus said. "Imagine if you misspelled someone's name. How embarrassing would that be?" He was drawing his wand carefully over the old inscription, and the stone was filling in the letters.

"It's not always a grand idea. You know how my family is - if you don't limit who has access, you can get into a tombstone editing war. Which reminds me, I should find dear Mother's grave and add a few choice words about her," Sirius said.

"No," Harry said. "You can speak ill of the dead - I've met her portrait too. But putting it on her grave is vile."

"Remus? How is the youngest Marauder the most responsible of us all? How is that fair?" Sirius pouted.

"Shut up and teach Harry the stone engraving spell," Remus said.

Sirius conjured a stone for Harry to practice on, and taught Harry the spell, until Harry felt confident trying it on the real gravestone.

"Remember, if it doesn't look right, we can undo it and start over. It isn't like muggle gravestones," Remus reminded him.

It ended up taking two tries before Harry was happy with it, because the first try was off-centre. But when it was finished, the words 'Through Courage and Love' beneath their names and the dates of their lives, he felt ready to move on. Sirius showed him how to lock the tombstone again against magical tampering.

Harry said he thought he was ready now to visit the cottage where he'd lived the first fifteen months of his life, and where his parents had died.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, and Sirius knew they were both thinking the same thing - that neither of them could _ever_ be ready for this. But for Harry's sake, they simply pointed out the turnings until they reached Blackbird Lane.

It could have been sixteen years ago. The sun was bright and hot, and there was the scent of summer in the air. He and Remus could have met up together to visit their friends and their new baby, could have stopped at the Happy Hippogriff for a drink on the way... it would be so easy to slip into the past.

Except that their boy - their beautiful, perfect, brilliant boy wasn't a newborn - he was on the brink of manhood. He was everything James and Lily had hoped he would be - kind, loving, fiercely protective of his friends. And at the same time, he wasn't, because they'd never wanted him raised as either a muggle or a national icon. He was meant to be a person. He was meant to be utterly beloved to his own family and friends, and nobody important to anyone else. 

_I'm doing my best, James. It should have been me who died that night. You should have lived._

Before he could finish his apologies to James Potter, he came face to face with 7 Blackbird Cottage. The place where everything had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: Where did my parents live?  
> Dumbledore: Godric's Hollow  
> Harry: But... isn't that a village? That's not an address.  
> Dumbledore: They had a cottage.  
> Harry: Don't you mean _we_ had a cottage? I was a person who lived there you know.  
> Dumbledore: Er... yes. Yes you were.  
> Harry: Most villages have more than one cottage. How will I know which one was ours?  
> Dumbledore: Oh don't be silly, you aren't allowed to go there.  
> Harry: Er... why not?  
> Dumbledore: The cosplaying. There are Potter cosplay activities going on throughout the year. The Harry Potter cosplay events are quite popular. It wouldn't be fair for a real Harry Potter to enter.  
> Harry: What?!  
> Dumbledore: And some of the Lily Potters are quite convincing. It might give you a complex.  
> Harry: What?!!!!  
> Dumbledore: They re-enact the betrayal by Sirius Black, the heroic duel between Voldemort and James Potter, the plight of the helpless muggleborn mother unable to do anything but beg on her knees for her son to be spared, then you standing in your crib and pointing at the most dangerous Dark Lord to have ever lived and saying "NO!" as he cast his spell.  
> Harry: WHAT?!!!!!  
> Dumbledore: There's a booth that sells the best candied applies...  
> Harry: ... I might like a candied apple.
> 
> (No, this does not actually happy in my fanfic verse. But it is not THAT difficult to imagine it happening in canon...)  
> (Also, Latin is from google translate and is probably not correct at all)


End file.
